An Unfair Deal On Both Sides
by Bitter Angel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has chosen who he wants to revive the Uchiha clan with... Ashi Tijiru.. Orochimaru's daughter, a ninja prodigy who refuses to fight for any side in the upcoming war that Madara has brought on. OcXSasuke and OcXSai. She has to choose. Unfair.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off!" I shouted as loud as I could.. I hated walking in the dark, especially when you ran into people.

"You get off!" I recognized the voice that was snapping at me as Sasuke Uchiha's.. The vessel.

I couldn't see the outline of his figure very well. I was laying on my stomach. I thought what I was seeing was the shape of his head, but I was mistaken. I was looking at an upside-down bush when the pot broke making it jagged and spiked looking.

I tried to shift my weight to get up.

"Ouch!" Sasuke was underneath me. My face got hot.

"Shut up!" My embarrassment made my light voice crack and become unusually higher.

"Get off!" Sasuke spat, I could hear the hate piling in his voice.

One of his hands was pushing against my face.

"Your hurting me!" I hissed.

"Your smothering me!" His hand couldn't hold up my face any longer, and I felt his face against my chest.

I quickly attempted to roll over, but I seemed to be stuck in place.

"I can't move!" I said in panic, "Help me!"

Sasuke struggled underneath me, "I can't move! I'm too exhausted!"

"Dammit!" I grumbled, "I just go to the mess hall to get something to eat and I run into a pissed off Uchiha who can't watch where they are going!"

"You're the one who can't tell where you going! Look who's on top of who."

"You tripped me and I'm sure as hell you know I can't see well in the dark!"

"This 'blind in the darkness' crap has to end!"

"It isn't crap, Mr. 'I'm so cool I close my eyes when I walk'!"

"I don't act cool!" He snapped, more hatred piling in.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

He tried to move again.

"Pervert!" I snapped, as one of his hands was against my chest, trying to push me.

"I'm not!" His voice sounded embarrassed.

"You wait till I can move!" I snapped.

"Just get off!" I was too angry to listen to him and be optimistic.

"Ashi?" Kabuto asked, "I heard you had the 'hotts' for Sasuke, but I never thought you would go this far.."

"Kabuto! This isn't what it looks like!" I shouted.

"Ashi! GET OFF!" Sasuke was in a state of rage.

"I can't!" I hissed.

Kabuto chuckled, "Her feet are caught in a bush!"

"What?" My voice cracked, "Get me out!"

Kabuto leaned down and cut the branches around my feet so I could move freely.

"Off!" Sasuke shouted as I sat up.

Sasuke coughed, trying to gather up the oxygen he desperately needed.

I scrambled to my feet, turning to run away. Before I could successfully make an escape Sasuke pulled me back down.

"What do you want?" I felt my face redden as he looked at me with needy desperate eyes.

"I-I can't stand.." He sounded embarrassed.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I can't walk.. I'm too tired."

"You w-want me to c-carry you?" I stuttered.

"Just help me already!" He was still angry.

"Okay!" I lifted him off of the ground as gently as I could.

I walked down the long narrow halls made of a shinny black stone lit by candles, to his room at the end of the royal hall. I tapped certain areas of the wall s to avoid the traps that I helped Kabuto set up.

I laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his nose and waited till he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't shift his position while he slept, he was completely still.. I wanted to know how he slept while I, the daughter of the 'Snake-like' Orochimaru Tijiru was watching. It flattered me that he trusted me with his resting body.

I sighed, and he finally shifted his position.

"He trusts you.." Kabuto stated, observing how I was sitting next to his head on the floor while he lay on his bed.

"Kabuto, I don't care whether he trusts me or not.. I am the person who guards him in his sleep, and I was told that he doesn't want to be disturbed in his rest." My voice was failing at sounding tough, but Kabuto knew that if I wanted to I could do some serious damage to his face if provoked.

"You can't even hide you emotions!" Kabuto laughed.

Sasuke's eyes opened and focused on me.

"Kabuto," I said turning my attention from Sasuke's face to his, "You are disturbing his sleep.." Power surged through my voice, as my anger built from Sasuke's awakening.

Kabuto turned around and casually walked out of the room, closing the door silently.

I looked at Sasuke, who had closed his eyes.

"Your awake." I said, patting his head.

"Your point?" His voice sounded frustrated.

"I hope you could forgive me about earlier.. I'm practically blind when it's dark out." I said sincerely

"…. I don't understand why the snake's offspring is a blind cat.." Sasuke sounded pissed-off and amused at the same time.

"Yeah.." I said, "Neither do I…"

It became really silent between us for a couple minutes, and I noticed that I never took my hand off of his head. I slowly picked my hand up and placed it on my lap with the other.

Sasuke's eyes reopened and he looked at me.. Sensing his eyes on me, I turned to look at him. We stared into each others eyes, till he spoke.

"I do trust you." He assured me.

"Uh…" I looked away, blushing.

"I never thought that you could blush like that. It looks different." Sasuke's voice was peaceful.

"I-I'm not blushing!" I stuttered ,outraged.

"It is different that your voice is soft too.. When you speak to me, your voice doesn't sound like a prison wardens.." Sasuke was toying with my weaknesses, "Does your father know that you sing?" He asked curiously.

I clamped my hands over my mouth, "I thought you were sleeping!" I sang to him when he was sleeping to pass the time.

"You wake me up when you sing.. I like it…."

My eyes widened.

"Well goodnight…" He looked up to the ceiling, changing his position.

I sighed.. He had won this battle.

"Oh, and you should really show those off." He glanced at my breasts and smiled.

I started to grind my teeth together.

"Honest." His smile grew wider.

I narrowed my purple eyes, "I knew you were a pervert."

"No, not a pervert, but a man." I rolled my eyes as he closed his.

"Now sleep." I said, feeling exposed.

His face was unusually close to mine. I wasn't supposed to leave my placemat unless required. I wanted to lean forward and to press my face to his and lean my cheek against his.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. His breath smelled like candy, even though I distinctly remembered that he didn't eat sweets.. And I knew that the hide-out never served sweets to any out but Orochimaru, Kabuto, and I. Whenever I got them I would give them to the peasants and people who happened to live around the area in the sound when I went to town.

Sasuke's breath was naturally sweet smelling, it made me smile.

When he woke he looked at me. His eyes were tired… Angry.

"Sasuke," I said, "I guarded you as greatly I could!"

He pulled his torso up, almost like a zombie would. He then pushed his feet off the side of the bed so that he was sitting.

"Cut the crap." He grumbled, "All you did was drool over me.. As I slept." He was cruel, but only because he wasn't a morning person.

"Would you rather have Kabuto drooling over you and taking DNA samples?" I hissed.

Sasuke chuckled, "You didn't sing either."

"You never told me I had to!" I was getting angry, but I held myself together.

"I was expecting it though." He sounded hurt.

"Please forgive me!" I was truly sincere.

"Childish games. Why do I even bother talking to you." Sasuke muttered.

I was appalled, "What the heck are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "You have no clue, do you?"

"I don't have any clue when you just say something completely off subject!" I protested for the sake of my sanity.

"I'm sorry." He laughed and scratched his head.

"It's my fault." My voice turned back into its usual rough prison warden tone as I heard people approach the door.

"Your the psychic, you already know your future." Sasuke looked at me in a weird half glare/half amused look.

"I will die.. That's the new part." I smiled at him, "You will die later on... A few years maybe? I can't tell when your hair is spiked like a pathetic child's." Still smiling at him, he decided to join me and smile to.

"I like my hair!" He said enthusiastically, as if attempting to protest.

"My authority is at a higher rank than yours. You might just have to shave your head."

He laughed, "If I did, what would you do?"

"I only tolerate you for you awesomely cool hair!" I laughed and he smiled.

Sasuke's aura around him shifted, it turned serious and sad at the same time.

"We shouldn't talk to each other." He said.

I looked at him curiously.

"I know that you saw me killing you." He said, "Orochimaru told me... Is that why you started to socialize with me?"

"I didn't see you in my death." I lied, "I saw me being stupid." That wasn't a lie.

"If I did kill you.." He said, "We just have to find a simple way to crush fate."

"Impossible." I muttered.

"That is what you think.. I think otherwise." Sasuke tried to reason.

"I will die at the age of fifteen.. It has already been decided. I have the choice to die three ways." I explained.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"I die trying to find you by unexpectedly being ambushed by assassins." I revealed to him my first vision of my death.

I swallowed hard, preparing to say what I thought was the second worst, "I am killed by my own father, Orochimaru."

"The third?" Sasuke demanded after a long minute of waiting, while I was trying to think of a subject to change to.

"I'd rather not.." I said, looking away.

"I need to know this!" Sasuke demanded.

I shook my head, gripping my knee-caps so hard that they almost certainly bruised. The tears streaming freely down my face.

"I die protecting," I started.

"Protecting what?" His voice became filled with pity.

"You'll hate me." I said.

"No." he promised.

"I would only be fourteen when you do this... Orochimaru thinks it would be on the same level as murder." I said

"What do I do to you?" Sasuke peeled at my heart strings.

"P-protecting the-the," I stuttered.

"What happened?" His voice was piling on more pity.

"You might hate your self." I warned.

"TELL ME!" The pity was becoming greater.

"I die... I die.. Protecting o-our son!" It sounded so awful as it left my lips.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, all the pity he had gathered shattered.

"I give myself to you at the age of fourteen." I couldn't even try to suppress the tears.

"Your a year younger than me!" Sasuke clearly sounded enraged, "I am only fifteen! THIS YEAR?"

I nodded, "You kill one of my my family as well."

Sasuke looked at me, seeing the innocent child in my face. He saw how even though I was fourteen I would follow him to the ends of the repulsive planet Earth that we dwelled on.

"Your a kid.. Your a kid.. I can't do that." He sounded ashamed at himself.

"I'll admit I loved our child." I said.

"We will never meet him, because this is where we part." Sasuke sounded like he was crying.

My eyes widened, "You can't!"

He left the room in silence. Not even a simple glance in my direction


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't talking to me, as I followed him down the halls. I was potentially being ignored by him for what could have been forever.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I demanded, the tears silently and involuntarily raging down my face.

"I'm not." He said, "I have been listening to you, 'word for word'."

"Then speak to me!" He sighed when I grabbed his right shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke tried to make himself sound intimidating.

My grip became tighter, trying to make him understand how I felt. He swung around, Streaming electricity though his left hand with the Chidori Nagashi. He tried to jab me, intimidating me into a fight.

"Fine!" I muttered springing back out of his way.

"I can't waist any time!" He snapped, "I'm going to kick your skinny little ass then go train with Orochimaru!"

I felt the tears come to an end(I cried so often, that I built up an immunity to puffy red eyes).

I just barely dodged his next attack. I clapped my hands together.

"Your speed is improving." I said, "I'll bet that you won't even make me shed blood though." My voice was soft as it really was when talking to him.. The voice I was born with.

"You'll see!" Sasuke shouted.

I ran towards Sasuke at a good speed. I rushed by him in a blur, intimidating him to follow.. He did.

I pulled a Kunai out of my case, wielding it in a defensive pose(Still running).

Sasuke summoned a large Shuriken from the supply room, under the label 'Uchiha's crap. If you dare touch it, Ashi will rip your fingers off and make you eat them'. Kabuto wrote it, because I was assigned to be Sasuke's bodyguard. I had been Kimimaru's bodyguard at one time. Sasuke had once hated the thought of even having protection. I had to follow him everywhere! There was no exception for baths, restrooms, and other places that females were not allowed to follow men to. I had been a body guard since I was eight. I became used to the unmentionable things of life.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, "A vision?"

I sighed, "No.. I was trying to remember."

"Remember what?"

"It feels like it was only yesterday.."

Sasuke became silent, knowing that I was about to tell him something that may be important.

"The first time you asked me to sit with you.. In that hot spring… I was trying to tell you that even if I did like the water-which I don't- that I needed to guard you."

"I wanted to talk to you.." Sasuke said looking at the ground, "I pitied you.." He sounded ashamed.

"Oh! That was also the first time you spoke to me!"

FLASHBACK

The hot springs were misty and it was hard to see. I sat near the edge, trying to be observant. I squinted.

"Hey." Sasuke said, breaking the silence, causing me to flinch.

Nearly falling off the edge, I struggled to look assertive and not frail and short.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, failing to sound assertive.

"You can join me." He was blushing.

My face reddened.

"Not like that!" Sasuke snapped, "You could put your feet in the water."

"I-I c-can't!" I tried to explain.

"I can get out. If you want.." Sasuke was trying to thank me for protecting him, by getting me to relax.

I jumped up, to protest, when I lost my balance and fell in.

I(like a cat) hated water, and couldn't swim. I was too short to be able to stand up(Before I hit a small growth spurt).

Sasuke had to carry me out of the water. I saw more than I could handle and passed out. I had once thought that all hot spring water was murky, but I was wrong.

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke laughed and I let my guard down. I heard the air slice around me, and the wind made my hair blow around into the path of the shuriken. Before I had the chance to duck, my hair paid the price for my foolishness.

"My hair!" I exclaimed, "It doesn't grow like yours!"

Sasuke was close to screaming 'Bloody Murder' when he saw my face, "What the hell?"

"My hair doesn't grow anymore!" I was so pissed that I was ready to strangle him.

"What?"

"It will never even out!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as I then threw myself in front of a kunai. I hadn't heard it coming, but I felt it in the air when it was a few yard away.

"Damn." I muttered. I fell on my back, and tried to hear my precious life blood seep out of my left arm.

"I missed." I couldn't see the attacker's face, but he sounded blank.

"Sasuke!" I sat up as quickly as I could.

Sasuke nodded and ran from the room, straight to the safety of Orochimaru- or so I thought- I would be completely useless to Sasuke with my damaged arm.

My long silver hair(now uneven) dripped with blood as I struggled to stand.

"YOUR MY OPPONENT NOW!" I shouted to the blank person.

I felt the air fluctuate as a jutsu was being preformed. A giant beast sprang out before me. It looked like it came from a manga drawing.

"I DON'T TAKE PETTY ATTACKS LIKE THIS!" I screamed to him, grabbing the beast by it's tail after I sprang behind it.

I threw the beast as hard as my uninjured right arm would let me. It smashed into the wall and melted into an inky mess.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!" I screamed up to the attacker, "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, AND DIE WITH AS MUCH HONOR AS THE SLUG YOU ARE!"

The attacker jumper off of the balcony before me. He had short dark hair and pale white skin. His eyes dark. He had an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke.

"Your name?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"Since your so quiet you must want to know who your opponent is.. Right Anbu?" My voice was strict.

..silence..

"My name is Ashi! Ashi Tijiru! And if you dare try to hurt the Sasuke I have been forced to put up with for three years-" I paused to monitor the boys movements.. I was repulsed by his blank look.

His look made laughter bubble up through my chest. I tried to hold it back, but it managed to escape. I burst into a state oh hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry!" I said still laughing, "Your face!.. You honestly thought you could beat me?"

The boy smiled, "So, are you Orochimaru's offspring?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry if you gotta bone to pick with him, but don't take it out on Sasuke, Kay?"

"I had to try." the boy said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I need you name!"

"My name is Sai."

"Its adorable!" I sprang over to hug him.

I wrapped my right around him, "Can we be friends, Sai?"

"I shouldn't make friend with the enemy." Sai said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You smell like lavender." Sai said.

"You smell like paint!" I wasn't faking being cheerful.. I liked to play the neutral.

I smiled, "If you don't leave my father might get angry." I warned.

"My comrades are trying to pursue Sasuke, and capture him."

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes.."

"I know him!"

!And the race to rescue Sasuke's child hood friends from Sasuke was on! 


	5. Chapter 5

I could hardly believe that Naruto had already found Sasuke and was battling his old team in what would be his bed room. It was completely destroyed."

"Dammit!" I shouted, "That took me forever to build."

"Sorry.. Is that what I'm supposed to say?" Sai asked, trying to smile.

"Faker." I muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Just shut up so I can get to Sasuke."

I charged through the entry-way, through the rubble of his room's walls and floor. Wood shot up from the ground. It tried to wrap around me, but I just barely dodged it.

"That's mean!" I snapped at the man controlling the wood.

I looked at the man, he looked familiar. I recognized him as one of the photos that Orochimaru had in is lab.

"An Anbu?" I said shocked.

His eyes widened. He had short brown messy hair, similar to Naruto's. His eyes looked like that of a beckoning cat. He also had a metal headband on to hold a mask in place.

"Ashi." Sasuke sounded bored.

I ran to his side, "You ran into trouble anyway.." I said trying to look assertive.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, "My promise.. If you come back I can still fulfill it."

"I'm not going back." Sasuke said, "It's not an option."

"If you come back with me we can restore the Uchiha.. Together!" Sasuke looked disgusted.

I pitied Sakura. What she felt for Sasuke was real. She wanted to be at his side almost as much as I did. But, there was one thing that separated me from her. I know everything about him that he had to hide. Isoroku can see the past and thoughts of people and implant them into someone's memory. I recognized Naruto and Sakura. I knew how much it hurt him when she confessed her love to him before he left. I knew that he had accidentally kissed Naruto. I knew that Kabuto had once attacked him. And I knew that he tried to kill Naruto… And failed.. And much more. I got to see the massacre.

"Sasuke can't leave here!" I shouted.

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I can't leave here!" I felt tears stream from my face.

"So.. Your going to let him die?" Naruto's eyes blazed red.

Sakura was also crying.. It looked like she hadn't noticed.

"I pity you Sakura." I said, "I also wish to stand beside him, but I can't!"

"Y-you know nothing!" Sakura snapped.

"I will die soon.." I said, "If you want to kill me, you need Sasuke's permission. I can't leave him unprotected unless he dismisses me, or k-kills me." I said. I was exhausted from lack of sleep, and my arms bleeding was making me low on energy.

Sasuke looked at me, "When?" He was ready to strangle me himself for hiding it from him.

I smiled at him, "Don't get mad.. But I have but a single week left till I fade out of your thoughts forever." I didn't have enough energy to disguise my voice very well.

"What?" Naruto asked in horror.

"I-" Sasuke cut me off.

"Your dismissed." Sasuke said, looking saddened yet bitter.

"But Sasuke!" I shouted.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru beckoned to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. He jumped to where the roof would connect with the last remaining wall.

Orochimaru's eyes wandered to my face, "Finish these bugs."

"I c-can't!" I replied, becoming dizzy due to the drowze.

Kabuto joined Orochimaru and stood beside Sasuke. Sasuke was staring into Naruto's eyes.

"I ask you to take care of Ashi.. Naruto." Sasuke said, then shifting his eyes to mine, "Ashi.. Enjoy the remainder of your life."

I couldn't hold my voice any longer. And I had just enough energy to yell at him.

"Don't die!" I Yelled. I lost my footing and fell from exhaustion.

"He abandoned her!" Sai said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized, fading as Orochimaru teleported them away.

I fainted from exhaustion.

"Sakura!" The brown haired cat like man shouted.

"He left her to die.." Naruto said in shock.

"This only proves that he is a traitor." Sai said, bad-mouthing Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" I whimpered, fighting to open my eyes.

The blurred figure with black hair, turned out to be Sai staring at me. Sakura was cleaning my wounds.

"He isn't here" Sakura said, obviously in tears.

"That hurts." I moaned, as I felt the dull pain roar to life in my arm.

"You didn't pull the kunai out, it's supposed to hurt." Sakura said.

"I was protecting Sasuke." I explained.

"I'm sorry.." Sai said, trying to sound 'non- robotic'.

The pain eased and I drifted back to sleep as Sakura wrapped my wound in a bandage.

I tried to dream about Sasuke... I failed. I couldn't tell Sasuke how I felt.. I couldn't even dream.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke.." I reached out towards the ceiling. A hand tightly clasped mine.

My eyes opened and were wide as the memory of my separation from Sasuke.

I looked at Naruto who was glaring at me with bright red eyes.

"Forgive me.." I said.

"Ino-kun's father looked in your head while you were unconscious," Naruto said.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No," Naruto said, "I don't care about your past.. You protected Sasuke. That's all that maters."

"Thank you." Tears swelled in my eyes. I didn't want to cry.. It made me look weak.

"Your voice is soft." Naruto said, closing his red eyes.. When he opened them they were blue.

"You have the fox spirit." I said, "You have felt Sasuke's pain.."

Naruto nodded, "I guess. He doesn't think so."

"Yeah.. I know." I tried to smile but the tears prevented me to do so.

"You don't have to talk about him." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.. Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto. And then Sasuke snapped and tried to kill him, because of revenge.

"I wanted to die." I said, "All I wanted was to die.. I can even see my death. I can predict it."

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Sasuke was going to kill me in the future.. After we did something unthinkable."

Naruto was in shock.

I closed my eyes and my breathe came to a halt. A newspaper! One day after my death that was going to happen in less than a week now. The day after my death.. I lived through that day! I crushed fate!

I felt my lips warm and hot air being forced into my lungs. And I realized that I was being given Cpr!

My eyes slammed open and I pushed the medical-nin off. I felt a hot sticky liquid inch up my throat. With a few seconds of coughs, blood spattered from my mouth onto the ground.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Ashi!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm fine." I said assuring that I would live for the moment.

I looked at my surroundings for the first time and realized that I was in a hospital! The leaf village's hospital. Blood covered my cot's pillow.

Sakura stood up.. And dusted off her apron.

"Sakura? Why did you kiss her?" Naruto asked, outraged.

Sakura inhaled slowly and deeply, like she was calming down. She opened her eyes and glared at Naruto.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I KISS HER? SHE STOPPED BREATHING! KNUCKLE HEAD!" Sakura screamed at him with such ferocity that he fell on top of me!

"Get off!" I moaned, "Your really heavy!" I managed to push him off, but Sakura knocked him back on top of me.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said to Sakura.

"KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sakura said, punching him.

"That hurt!" Naruto exclaimed!

"Quit being fat and get off!" I snapped.

I closed my eyes and tried to push Naruto off of me, and onto the floor.

"S-Sakura-Chan! Your hurting Ashi!"

"I Needed a reason to kick both your asses!" Sakura spat, settling down.

"Off!" I finally managed to push Naruto down.

"Sorry Ashi-Chan…." Naruto apologized.

"Ashi-Chan?" I snapped, "WHY THE HE-"I was forced to stop talking, when more sticky red liquid that most would call blood, spattered out of my mouth.

"Ashi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm O-" More blood spattered against the white hospital sheets(And Naruto who was sitting right next to the bed.), "Don't wo-" I hacked up more blood.

"Ashi?" Sakura said, rushing out of the room, "Naruto don't leave her!"

"N-No! Wa-" So much blood.

"Calm down." Naruto urged

"I AM!" I shouted.

"Shh." Naruto hushed. One of his hands gently rubbed my back, the other squeezed my hand.

"Your showering me with kindness." I said. I was getting ready to push him away again but the pale guy, Sai, walked in and smiled at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I, uh.." He resembled Sasuke too much.

"Naruto?" He asked, seeing that I had started to cough.

I coughed to clear my throat of the blood that was slowly inching it's way up. It spattered onto the blanket. I wiped my mouth.

"Your smearing it." Sai said. I hadn't noticed that he had taken out a book and had read a few lines.

He closed to book, got down on his knees next to the bed. He stuck his thumb out, put it to his mouth, and licked it. He started to rub his thumb on my cheek, cleaning off the blood.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You are dear to Naruto and Sasuke, therefore you are dear to team 7.. Sadly you must be dear to me." Sai said.

Naruto sighed.

I inhaled, ,"DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUB YOUR SPIT ALL OVER MY FACE!" I hated saliva, "EW! I CAN SMELL IT! GROSS!"

"Isn't that what I am supposed to do?" Sai asked.

"Of all the idiots!" I shouted.

"I'm back!" Sakura proclaimed, marching through the doors, wielding a mop, a towel, and a bucket full of hot soapy water.

"Sai? Can you clean her face with this?"

"Yes." Sai took the towel, dipped in the bucket, and motioned for me to follow him.

I shook my head, "I'm in a hospital gown.."

Sai's face got 'pink-ish'. He was actually blushing!

"Slipped my mind." Sai said.

"Mm-Hmm.."

"Out!" Sakura commanded, the sheer power of her voice blew me away. The two boys were left quivering after she spoke.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, "I won't try anything!"

She rolled her eyes, and pointed to Sai, "Yeah, but he might."

Naruto glanced at Sai and shivered.

"Out!" Sakura repeated.

"Ok." The two knuckleheads hobbled out of the room, followed by the prison-warden-strangler-girl Sakura. She slammed the door, but not before she threw a wad of clothes at my head.

I sprang into the bathroom, and changed into a 'tight-ish' gray T, and black Capri pants.

I pulled my hair out of the ridiculous little bun, and let it fall where it rested just below my shoulders. I looked into the mirror.

My eyes widened in shock as the memory of Sasuke hacking off a good portion of my bangs, leaving it to flop in front of my eye left. I quickly pushed my hair out of my face, and smoothed it down.

I ran out of the bathroom, only to grab the wet towel and run back in.

I stared into the mirror, which reflected my face back to me. The blood was smeared, and there was a line of smearing that was almost clear.. That was where Sai rubbed his spit on me.

"Ew." I muttered as the smell came back to me.

I shoved the towel to my face and began to rub the blood and spit away. As soon as I was done I ran out to join The others.

Sakura had reentered the room and was stripping the bed.

"All done?" She asked.

I nodded, "I don't think that I pity you any more. You have at least two goons that would go to hell and back for you."

"I only want one." She muttered, looking away from me, bushing.

"I wish I had a goon or two.. Well maybe six or seven, but I guess the only goon who would do that is dead." I breathed deeply to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"I didn't know that I loved Kimimaru till he got sick." I said.

"So he died of illness?" Sakura asked, prying.

"Yes and no.. The finishing blow was his illness, but he was ended by leaf villagers, when he heard that his team was falling into a state of peril trying to bring Sasuke to Orochimaru. He went to help, and wound himself up in a fight with leaf village shinobi.."

"Do you want revenge?" She asked.

"Nah." I muttered, "I watched the fight from a distance.. I can't blame the guy in the jumpsuit. And the red haired guy, the one who made his team attack me. I just barely got away."

"But your Orochimaru's daughter, didn't he teach you some frightening forbidden Jutsus?"

"Yeah, but I don't like using Jutsus, not unless I need to! besides I'm weak when it comes to controlling my chakra."

She smiled.

"Jugo cried more than I did, not only did he lose his best friend, he lost his freedom."

"Who is Jugo?"

"O-OH! I forgot your not from the sound! Jugo is my most treasured friend.."

"Oh." Sakura was still prying.

It got silent, then we were addressed to leave the room by a higher up medical-nin.

We walked out of the room and the knuckle heads were waiting for us.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello" Sai said, trying out a new personality.

"Go away." I hissed under my breath..

Naruto looked terrified.. I was being so nice a minute ago. I must have caught him off guard.

"Why?" Sai asked, smiling with an almost happy expression.

"I don't like you.." I said through clenched teeth.

"I seem to get that a lot." Sai glanced towards Sakura, imitating fear.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk with caution over a freshly mopped floor.

"Sakura are you still angry with Ashi from before?" Sai asked, "You haven't spoken to her in about five minutes."

I lost my train of thought…. Remembering what I had said to her at the last time I had seen Sasuke, and guarded his life.

I slipped on the floor, fell on my butt, and hit my head.

"Ashi?" Naruto shouted in panic, as I sat up and gently rubbed my head.

"Sakura, did you push her?" Sai asked blankly, not trying to throw any emotion in his voice.

"No!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Naruto!" She complained, "Why would I….You really think that?"

"You're jealous..." Sai said, staring at the floor in front of him.

"I AM NOT!" Sakura shouted, slamming the side of her fist into the wall.. A giant crack started to form.

"Yeah why would she be?" Naruto asked.

I looked down at the same place on the floor that Sai was staring at.

I felt Sai's gaze shift on me.

I didn't look up at him, but he kept on staring at me. At least until Naruto broke the silence.

"So~oo" Naruto started, "We have the coolest little ramen shop in the village that you won't find any where else! Wanna go eat you guys?" He was acting really jolly, it startled me, and he supposedly had a brotherly bond with Sasuke. It amazed me that the two were almost totally different.

"You okay?" Sai asked, taking a step forward, letting me pull myself up off of the freshly mopped floor with his hand. He was trying to seam kind, by coating his words with a false kindness that he tried to reflect with his actions.

"So, you want to go eat some ramen with us?" Naruto said, sounding like an overjoyed little kid.

"Umm. I don't really eat ramen to often…. My father tries to be refined, and makes us eat only the best food." I tried to smile, but Naruto's expression was filling with hatred…. That was directed towards my father.

"But," I said, still attempting at a smile, "I would love to go get ramen with you guys!" I thought my smile was portrait pretty well, until Sai spoke.

"Your enthusiasm isn't working as well as you want it to."

"You killed my moment." I muttered.

"Sorry, right?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Go to hell."

"That isn't very nice."

"Life isn't nice."

"Then are you life?"

"No…"

"Then please be more kind."

I rolled my eyes, "I-Don't-Want-To."

Sai faked a frown.

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted from down the halls, where he stood waiting at the door.

"We're coming!" Sai replied.

"O~OKAY THEN!"

"I really despise you." I muttered.

"Really, because I think your actually quite funny for someone so weak." Sai said, his smile was almost real.

"I am not weak!" I hissed.

He faked a chuckle.

He hurried out of the hospital, behind Naruto. Naruto would try to flirt with Sakura, but she did her best to ignore him. Sai analyzed the situation between the two and look almost delighted for learning something.

"Anbu?" I asked.

Sai looked at me, "My name is Sai."

"No it isn't," I said, "Black ops always get code names."

He smiled, "I like Sai… It has a nice ring to it."

"What ring?" I asked.

"It appeals to my complexion." Sai replied.

"There it is!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to look in my eyes while he pointed.

"Hmm," I mumbled to myself, staring at the Ramen shop, titled Ichiraku.

"I can't wait!" Naruto said, still as jolly as ever. He must have been hiding his sadness with a cheerful mood.

"Anbu?" I asked, as he walked ahead of me.

"Sai." He corrected.

"Sai? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." He said with a smile, "I don't care for ramen as much as Naruto does."

'Like Sasuke.' I thought.

I watched Sai walk into a crowd of people and disappear.

"Ashi!" Naruto called, waving, Sakura glaring at me.

I quickly turned and jogged towards the little shop. And tries to enjoy the ramen, thinking of how I would escape this pathetic little town.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you really are Orochimaru's daughter?" Sakura asked, striking up a lousy topic... It was obvious that I was the offspring of the Serpent Sage, my eyes said it all. More catlike than a snake however, the shape is more like my mother's than my father's.

"Yes." I said, trying to be polite.

Naruto's teeth clenched, "I HATE your father!"

"I'm so-" The chef at the Ichiraku stand cut me off.

"Naruto! How about another one… On the house!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Really?" All traces of sadness disintegrated, he was that jolly happy-go-lucky kid like before.

"…Yeah!" The chef said.

"With pickled fish?" Naruto's face made it impossible to say no.

"Sure!" the chef's enthusiasm was genuine.

"YA~Y!" Naruto shouted.

I smiled at Sakura. She smiled back, though she seemed depressed about the lousy topic.

"Forgive me Sakura." I said.

"You can't ask for me to forgive you… If anything I should be thanking you. You to-" I broke into her sentence.

"It was a joy of mine, really." I said.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry we're causing trouble for you."

"Other than my whole world crashing to its death before my feet and being totally unfair, there isn't any trouble you guys are creating."

"Well we still have to go see Tsunade-Sama later today."

"The Hokage?" I asked in a state of disbelief, "She scares me!"

Sakura laughed, as Naruto began to speak.

"O~OKAY! You guys done?" I looked at Sakura's empty bowl, and the full one that was laid out before me.

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "I just realized I don't like ramen! … What should I do with it?"

The chef looked at me, and I shivered.

"I'll eat it!" Naruto volunteered.

I pushed to bowl towards him, and he quickly gulped it down.

"We ready to go?" Naruto was way to hyper, that I started to think that I shouldn't have given him that extra bowl of ramen.

"Ashi?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." I tried to be full of pep and spirit, but I was actually terrified on the inside. So much so, that I was biting my lip (A habit that I broke when I was younger, right after an accident my mother's clan had stumbled into).

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

I inhaled deeply, and attempted to nod, but my stomach twisted when I tried. I stood up, my thin wrists were screaming out not to budge, but my pride forced them to bear the pain that the dreaded fear brought on. My knees protested be buckling, but my pride immediately forced them to work. Every part of my body, every cell was screaming that there would be trouble ahead and ached, making my refreshed body worn out.

"Chicken!" Sakura snapped, grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me around town, to the evil Hokage's lair.

The pain of my cells fear made tears stream down my face.

"Ashi doesn't look so good." Naruto said, as Sakura dragged the lightheaded-and-crying me into the Hokage's office.

As soon as the door clicked I jumped up, wiped of all traces of dirt that I had attracted, and looked almost nice (Except for my pale face and sweaty palms, not to mention my buckling knees.), by the time the doors opened and accepted me in.

Sakura nearly pushed me, when I was focusing on controlling my breathing so I wouldn't hyperventilate, when my legs wouldn't move.

"H-hello," I stuttered.

"When did you voice get light like that?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto," Sakura grumbled.

I tried to smile.

"Ashi," Tsunade said.

I flinched at her powerful voice, I could probably have easily killed her if I wanted to, but she was tough looking and I was a tiny little thing that could have been mistaken for a bug and stepped on (Even though I was only about half an inch shorter than Sakura…)

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Thank you for protecting Sasuke Uchiha for as long as you did…" Tsunade looked disgusted for having to thank me.

"Oh no!" I said, "I should be thanking you, for taking me in at my time of need! And for letting me protect his life for as long as I did!"

"Well, you are welcome then…"

"I am also apologizing for appearing out of the blue!" I said bowing.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said, with such ferocity in her voice that I felt that the ground shook, "You will have Ashi room with you."

"I don't think I could deal with that." Sakura muttered, looking ashamed.

"Fine then, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd be glad to have a roommate!" Naruto sounded jolly still.

"That may not be the best for her… Forgive me for just walking in." Sai said walking into the room, "His apartment is filthy."

"What about you?" Tsunade asked staring Sai in the eyes, as if trying to see if he was plotting something. She seemed satisfied with the conclusion she had sucked from his blank eyes.

"Sure," Sai replied, smiling at her.

I glared at Sai, and he glared back…Then chuckled unexpectedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sai, How much cash do you have on you?" Tsunade asked.

"A bit, why?" Sai asked.

"May I see you wallet?" Tsunade asked.

Sai nodded, and walked over and handed her the fat thing.

"Hmm, this should be plenty." Tsunade said, "Take her to buy clothing."

My eyes widened.

Sai turned and walked over to me, after taking his wallet.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't make that face, you look evil."

I sighed and followed him out of the room after we were dismissed. We walked through the halls, past every window, till we reached the outside. The air was sort of fresh, but smelled of food.

I looked at Sai, and he tried to smile, but seemed to be caught in my eyes.

He turned his head, "The shops are this way."

I nodded as we lost eye contact.

I focused on the back of his head, till we made it to the shops.

He sat on a bench across from the outdoor shop, watching me. Analyzing my every move, trying to learn about me… He quickly pulled out a book and studied a few sections. I saw my favorite color that complimented my skin very well, and I scurried over to a hanger covered with grey, and white. I smiled and grabbed some of the clothing in my size and sprinted into the changing room. I tight-ish grey Chinese looking belly shirt with black leggings was my favorite outfit out of the selection, so I grabbed a whole bunch of the same design.

I motioned for Sai to come over, when I walked out of the mob of shoppers.

The clothing I found was made of a nice material, but priced cheaply. It barely thinned out Sai's wallet.

He seemed happy, but I figured it was just an act.

"T-thanks" I stuttered.

"Don't mention it." Sai said politely as I followed him to his apartment.. I didn't really want to be in the leaf, let alone having to room with an Anbu Black Ops…


	9. Chapter 9

"What a lovely house." I muttered looking at all the abstract paintings and sketches that lined the walls. It would take years to observe them all.

"Thank you." The Anbu said.

"I don't really have any respect for your kind." I hissed.

"Funny and I thought you were finally warming up to me…." Sai said, using his fake smile.

"If I start coughing up more blood, I'll take care of it." I said, staring at a painting of what would seem to be patterns of spattered blood mixed with a blue-ish color.

"I won't" The Anbu assured, "But I still don't understand why you don't like people like me."

"It has nothing to do with you; it's just your occupation…. Assassinating people that you've never met is un forgivable," I said, rage piling into my voice.

"You wouldn't be one of my targets," Sai said.

"You people are going after my father. Your fellow members helped dismantle parts of my mother's clan, and then slaughtered them all like livestock."

"What clan?" Sai asked.

"Taka… A humble clan, that never took any side in war. They may have been the hawk clan, but they were nothing like the name. They were torn apart by an Anbu on the inside. Due to the immense power they had, even though they never resorted to violence they were a threat and had to be executed. My sister and I lived with my mother. We were the only survivors…. My sister 'died' a year after the event. The Anbu found her and killed her before my eyes." I clenched my fists, trying to not hit someone.. Sai

"That sounds like something Lord Danzo would do." Sai said.

"Father Orochimaru heard of the event of my sisters death, and found me. I learned that he was my birth Father. I soon changed my name." I smiled, remembering Orochimaru crying… A once in a life time moment.

"… I am now Ashi-Taka Tijiru! I am proud of it, too!" I grinned at Sai.

"I don't understand," Sai said, "Why are you proud?"

"I got to have both names, and I'm not a target! You look in your bingo book! I'm no threat!" I laughed and Sai scratched his head.

My mood shifted to serious, "Don't tell anyone please. I'm proud of being a Hawk, but I'm not going to be stupid and die over the fact."

"I promise." Sai's smile was like it was from the heart. I had no choice but to smile in return.

"Yo Sai!" Naruto Shouted from outside.

Sai walked over to the window, "Lady Tsunade wanted us to bring you some stuff for Ashi." Naruto said popping through the window.

"She kept carrying on about some royalty and princess garbage. After that she told us to bring her this stuff, that old Hag!"

"She called Ashi a princess. Can you believe it?" Sakura said, being enthusiastic.

I frowned as Sai started to speak.

"I can actually." He smiled at me, which made me want to slap him.

My eyes lit up when I saw the wardrobe the Hokage was awarding me with. An actual bed, not just a crummy cot, it took a few people to get it through the window (And a giant dog by the name of Akamaru).

I smiled. I would have settled with a cot, but that 'Hokage hag' (As my father called her) made fun of me by giving me luxuries I didn't deserve.

"Old hag." I mumbled.

"What?" Sai asked, "You nicknamed Sakura that as well."

"I was j-just talking to myself. About m-myself! I stuttered when I saw Sakura's glare turn on me.

"Okay." Sai said.

"Sakura Chan isn't a hag anyway!" Naruto said, winking.

"I SAW THAT YOU MORON!" Sakura said, running up and punching him so hard that he flew right out the window.

"Sakura CHA~AN!" Naruto moaned from the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted, again turning her glare on me.

"Forgive me!" I said bowing repeatedly.

"Sai, next time I'll hit you." She said, turning her glare onto Sai.

Sai shivered, expressing the true emotion of fear.

I patted his head, "Your okay, Anbu."

He smiled.

"Should I say thank-you?" Sai asked.

"I don't care what you say to me. Just please be nice to Sakura."

"I spoke the truth though." He admitted.

"Whatever!" I muttered.

~That night~

I didn't know what to do, I was practically nocturnal… Again like a cat.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I tossed and turned till I got bored of it. I quietly grabbed the pillow off my bed, stood up and snuck into Sai's room.

I placed the pillow next to the bed and sat on it, guarding the kind Anbu while he slept, like I guarded the Uchiha boy known as Sasuke in his sleep.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, scaring me.

I flinched.

"I told you I'm like a little Kitty cat! I don't sleep very well at night." I smiled, but it was hard to see, so I doubt he could sense my emotion.

"How strange…" Sai muttered.

"Well I'm a snake and a hawk, so why can't I be nocturnal like a cat as well?"

"Why are you in here?"

"I usually made sure Sasuke slept in peace… No assassins could touch him. I'm a born body guard!" I said with pride, "Now you sleep!"

Sai sighed. His breathing became gentle as he drifted into his slumber.

I silently cried all night long, and fell into my slumber in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

~Sai~

When Sai woke he found Ashi sleeping, sitting up, on a pillow next to his bed.

"…Ashi?" Sai asked.

She was motionless, except for her breathing.

"…Ashi?" He asked again, but this time he poked her forehead.

'Like in the book!' Sai thought.

He pulled out his book and read aloud, "When a 'lady' Friend falls asleep in your home unexpectedly, and does not awaken…. Let her sleep on your bed."

Sai picked up Ashi's frail body and laid her gently on the bed.

He looked back into the book to read about the emotions that he was trying to regain and copy, "This is how you built the bonds needed for a healthy relationship." He was reading off of the wrong part of the book, he wanted to learn how to make friends… But what he was reading was how to make 'Special' friends. Since Sai was unfamiliar on both subjects, it was nearly impossible to distinguish the two properly.

He read another section of the book.

"You should always give people nicknames if you want to become closer to them."

He stared at Ashi's face, observing the gentle purple lines under her eyes. She was similar to her father. The lines looked like tears, but they weren't… Like her father, she had lines leading from under her eyes out to the bridge of her nose. She also had tear lines that lead down to the top of her cheek bones.

She was crying in her sleep like a small child, but the tears' effects didn't show on her small face. She began to thrash around. Her wrists were thin like her arms. She was like a miniature fully grown woman, womanly parts included. She wasn't what people would call miniature, but she was just short, and delicate looking. Almost like a fragile Camellia. It amazed him and left him in a state of awe. She was like a princess, just like Tsunade-Sama had said.

Sai chuckled as Ashi moved again with such grace it would put a princess to shame.

"Why would anyone ever make this small flower of a girl a body-guard?" Sai asked, "It seems odd… She must have inherited her mother's powers"

"Dammit…" Ashi mumbled in her sleep.

"She has a fowl mouth." Sai said, "How do I give her a nickname? If I can't read her character's traits properly, what will I call her?"

"Go to hell!" She spat out in her sleep, and her arms flew up, as if she was pushing someone.

"Is that what they call a nightmare?" Sai asked, "How odd…."

He watched her for a few more minutes, and when she finally settled he went into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He entered the tiny little room in the apartment that he called his kitchen. The room contained a stove, a sink, a mini fridge, and a toaster. The room had a few cupboards in it too. One filled with dishes, and one with non-refrigerated food items.

He ate plain cereal with little taste. He enjoyed it, because it was like him… Blank…

He sketched a few pictures… until Ashi woke up.

"WHAT THE HECK?" She shouted.

She ran out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"Sai, Why didn't you wake me up?" she snapped.

Sai smiled, "You were up all night. I was only being considerate."

"That's nice, but you don't have to be… I'm usually on a tight schedule I had no time to over sleep back then.." I said.

"Well, why not?" Sai asked.

"I had to stay up and protect my fathers vessel. I watched Sasuke all night and early morning… After he ate breakfast he would have to go train, and that would be the time I slept. Only for five hours was I allowed to sleep, before I had to get up and start the routine all over again. If Sasuke was in a good mood he would talk to me, if he was in a bad mood he would shun me. But he always appreciated what I did. Sometimes he would wake up and talk to me for short periods of time when he felt that I was lonely and needing attention and friendship," A joy filled her eyes, and only then did he feel the loneliness that she felt, and the loneliness that he too suffered from.

"I see. You seem to also believe in bonds that you have tied with Sasuke that he tries to sever." Sai was trying to be understanding (And it was working).

Her eyes widened, and she nodded as if realizing something for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

~Ashi~

I was trying to remember… What I thought I had forgotten.

"What is it?" Sai asked, as I bit my lip.

"Sasuke… H-he likes me!" I said, my cheeks reddening.

"…How?" Sai asked.

"It all makes sense! All the sexual comments and jokes he threw at me. T-the incident when he asked me to join him in the hot-spring… HE WAS BLUSHING!" I was delighted and saddened by this at the same time.

"What are you saying?" Sai asked, confusion leaked into his expression.

"He wants me to be the one!" I shouted, "I was being so stupid! I have to help him restore his clan. He was an open book towards me, telling me the tales of his Clan and why he had to rebuild it with someone." My eyes lit up.

"SAI!" I exclaimed, "Do you know what this means?"

A wave of blankness crept across with Sai's face, "Your going to have sexual relations with Sasuke…" He looked almost sad.

My eyes widened.

"I AM ONLY FOURTEEN THOUGH!" I cried out.

"I'm seventeen." Sai said.

"I'm so small!" I admitted, looking at Sai, "You only look 15 at most…"

"And you look like eleven at most." I glared at Sai.

"YES!" I shouted, "That may be, but I have what eleven year-olds don't," I took a dramatic pause.

"… YES, that's right Sai!" I shouted (another pause), "… Boobs! "

"I'm afraid I don't understand there isn't anything there…" Sai said.

"Because I'm hiding them from you perverts!" I snapped.

"I'm not a pervert, am I?" Sai asked.

"You better not be!" I exclaimed, "And if you aren't you might get lucky and see their true size one day!"

"I don't understand, how are they appealing on an eleven year old?" Sai asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, but Sasuke told me that I should show them off more…"

"How strange," Sai said.

I rolled my eyes. Then Sai pulled out a book, he read a section.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"I'm trying to regain my emotions, and learn to communicate with others properly."

"What are you reading about?"

"Nicknaming people based on there characteristics."

I stared at the book. He closed it, and then his gaze shifted to my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to try something…" Sai said.

"I am in your debt." I said, "Just ask me."

"You would probably hit me, like Sakura."

"What were you thinking of trying?" I was getting suspicious.

"It is only to help unlock my emotions and be like I was back then."

"I will remain innocent till Sasuke needs me!" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"No intercourse!" I said strictly.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Sai promised.

"Then, do what you wish." I closed my eyes for a split second, then I felt something warm against my lips.

My eyes flew open, and Sai flinched back.

"What was that for?" I snapped, and Sai zoned out.

"Yo! Sai? " I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"That was weird," Sai said, "It is amazing what I find when I do little things I usually don't."

I shot him my super confused look.

He smiled at me… from the heart, "I think I'm warming up to you."

My eyes widened, and I looked away suddenly, "Damn Anbu… That was my first kiss…"

"I'm sorry." Sai apologized.

"You didn't wipe your lips off." Sai said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

He pulled out his book and read aloud, "'When you kiss a Lady friend the will wipe there mouths if they are annoyed by your actions, or they don't like you.'"

I laughed, "Dude you read the wrong part!"

"No I don't believe I did."

My eyes narrowed, "This is talking about dating people."

"What?" Sai asked.

"We are not in that kind of relationship." I explained.

"I'm confused." Sai said.

"I - - don't - - love - - you…" I said as slowly as I could.

"I still don't understand." Sai said, "The feelings are becoming clearer to me."

My eyes widened, "What feelings?" I snapped.

"The feeling of wanting to kiss you again," Sai said.

I was in shock

"Maybe I was reading the right part of the book."

"Am I dreaming?" I shouted.

"No," Sai said, "Perhaps I should speak to Naruto again."

.…

After a really long moment of silence, I stood up, and walked towards what I assumed to be the bathroom.

"I'm going to go change." I muttered.

And sure enough the room I walked into was the bathroom. There was a pile of neatly folded clothing on the corner of the sink. The new clothing that Sai had purchased for me the day before.

"Must've been Sai" I mumbled, looking around.

"There was a bag in the corner labeled 'Princess'."

"There's my underwear!" I rejoiced, springing to the bag, and pulling the undergarments out. They were too sexy.

"What does she want from me?" I asked, rummaging through the bag for something more comfortable. I finally found what I was looking for and changed into my new attire.

I washed my face and brushed my hair (also in the bag with the thongs and such...). I pushed the shortened part of my bangs to the side where it would stay.

Sasuke was unintentionally making me more beautiful. I remembered our little sparring-mach, and smiled. I began to rummage through the bag and pulled out that same kunai that sliced through my bangs. I smiled.

I quickly scurried out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen where I expected Sai to be, he wasn't though.

"I must've taken too long." I mumbled. I heard his bedroom door open, and he walked out.

He had changed in his room, and was carrying my pillow.

"You'll need this back." He tossed the pillow at me.

I nodded and scurried off into what would be a tiny room where he painted... My bed was in the corner.

I sighed and threw the pillow on the bed.

"Ashi, Wanna go to the library?" Sai called from the front door.

"Sure!" I replied.

We ventured out the doors of the apartment complex, filled with many other peoples' apartments, and through the streets. I watched the Masked Anbu-Black-Ops jump from roof-to-roof. Sai glanced in their direction, and they glanced in his. He looked at me to see if I noticed, and I looked away.

I tried to spot out who were the ninja and who the civilians. I failed at that.

It had become quite beautiful outside when we reached the library.

"Can I please stay outside?" I nearly begged, "Its SOO~O nice out!"

Sai smiled, "It is nice out… Sure you can." I was nearly bouncing out of my skin in wait of being able to climb a tree. And roll in the grass.

Sai walked into the building, as I sprinted across the street to a wide plot of land with about ten descent climbing trees on it and several bushes.

He turned to look at me, stunned when he saw that I was already across the street.

I ran around like a little girl, I climbed the first proper climbing tree I could find. I found Praying-Mantis and watched it chase after other bugs… Then a bird ate it.

I jumped off the tree and landed on my feet without a scratch (again, another reason I was catlike).

I walked around on the plot of land, looking for a nice spot to lie on, or a descent tree with nice big limbs to lie on as well. I was walking around on the grass, when I heard a familiar sound.

"Mew!" the sound of a kitten, from directly above me.

I looked up. My eyes widened as I realized that it was caught in a tree. The tallest tree on the entire piece of land. I ran to the trunk of the tree. I put one foot on the trunk of the tree. I started focusing my chakra into both my feet, and ran as fast as I could up the tree. The closer I got to the kitten, the slower I ran. I saw another cat laying next to it, motionless. I was eager to see what the problem was. It was a blood bath when I got up there. It looked like the mother cat had been stabbed along with two of her kittens, one must have survived by getting caught under the mother cat… Ironically it was the runt of the liter, usually the one to die first, was the only one alive. The little kitten was drenched in blood, and crying out to its mother. The blood had dried so they must have been up there for quite a few hours.

My lip curled up in disgust as I pulled the kitten out from under its mother's corpse. I held the kitten close to me… I started to check it for any injuries. It seemed pretty healthy for an abandoned kitten. It had suffered no injury as opposed to the poor thing's dead family. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and the beautiful day turned into a rainy day (As it usually does when a ninja is saddened by something truly horrid). I gently put to poor little kitty it my shirt so it wouldn't get wet, or jump when I was climbing down the tree.

I slid down the tree and landed on my feet careful not to hurt the baby cat. Sai was outside looking for me.

"She couldn't have gotten too far," He said to himself.

"Sai!" I shouted, gently running to him without disturbing the kitten.

"What do you have stuffed down your shirt?" Sai asked.

"I'll show you." I promised, grabbing Sai's arm and pulling him across the nearly empty street, except for a few people carrying umbrellas, strait into the library.

"Show me." Sai demanded, blankly.

I opened up my shirt, revealing the little blood covered kitten all curled up and dry.

"What happened?" Sai asked.

"I found her up in a tree. Her momma and siblings were dead… It looked like someone stabbed them. I think she avoided injury by getting caught under her momma's body."

"That's cruelty." Sai said.

"I know." I hissed. The kittens eyes opened, and she rubbed her head against my chest.

"She's covered in blood." Sai said.

"Can we keep her?" I asked, my eyes lighting up at the thought of me owning a cat.

"If you want… Let me hold her." I passed the kitten to Sai.

He looked sad as well by hearing the kitten's story and seeing all the blood that covered her.

I thought I saw his eyes get watery, but he turned his face away before I could confirm it.

The little kitten sunk its teeth into one of Sai's fingers.

"You're squeezing her!" I snapped.

Sai quickly gave me the kitten, it hissed at Sai as soon as It was in my arms.

"It doesn't like you now." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the cat.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sai?" Sakura asked, causing me to flinch and nearly drop the kitten.

"Yes?" Sai asked.

"What are you doing here? Reading?" Sakura asked.

"I was." He replied, glancing towards me.

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"I was outside, climbing trees." I mumbled, turning around.

"A little kitten?" Sakura asked.

"Her momma and siblings were dead when I found her… Someone attacked her family." The kitten nudged her blood soaked head onto my neck. The blood started to rub off on to me.

"She's covered in blood." She said, frowning.

"Sounds like it stopped raining." Sai said, walking towards the door.

"Here," Sakura said, reaching for the kitten.

The thing hissed and snapped at her.

"She doesn't like Sai either." I stated, trying to protect her feelings.

"We can wash the blood off at the hospital… I was going to go with Naruto to visit Kakashi Sensei" Sakura smiled.

"Sai you should meet Kakashi too, since you are a member of team seven." Sakura added, shifting her attention towards Sai.

"Oh. Yes, I will join you guys then." Sai said.

I put the kitten back into my shirt.

As soon as I stepped outside I sneezed. The rain had stopped, but it was still wet out.

"…Allergies?" Sai asked.

I nodded, as we all began to walk. The kitten purred as I followed Sai and Sakura through the streets. We arrived at a water fountain, and Sakura gave me a paper-towel to dry the Kitten off for after I washed her.

I ran my kitten under room temperature water. The cat seemed to like the water. She had stripes that resembled a tigers.

Sai stood next to me as I watched the kitten play in the water.

"I love her so much already!" I gushed.

"How could you… I don't really understand."

"She's adorable!" I gushed.

"I still don't get it… you've only just met her."

"I'm going to name her Yuu!" I said.

"You don't know any-" I cut Sai off.

"It's like when you see someone, or touch someone," I poked took Sai's hand, "Its like what you said earlier to me… about the feelings that you experienced when you kissed me."

"I still don't understand…" Sai said.

"It's a bond, others may not feel the same bond that you do, but that is you bond." I explained.

"I see." Sai said.

I picked up the kitten I had awarded the name of Yuu, and had begun to dry her of with a towel.

She purred at me and rubbed against the towel.

"You're so cute!" I exclaimed.

"She is." Sai agreed.

I smiled at him.

"C-mon!" Naruto shouted, keeping his distance from Yuu.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, pulling Sai.

"Sakura CHA~AAN" Naruto whined, "Did we have to bring Sai with us?"

"He is a part of team seven." Sakura said with a sigh.

"But I thought this would be like a date," Naruto complained, "He ruins my plan!"

"If we had time to date we would be getting stronger to catch up to Sasuke." Sakura said.

"But, Sakura CHAN!"

"Shut up!" Sakura smacked Naruto.

"I think I understand how to nick name people… I have a few Ideas," Sai said.

"Really?" Sakura and I asked in harmony.

He pointed to Naruto, "Idiot," Me, "Kitty,"

"I'M KITTY!" I proclaimed, "TOTALLY KICK ASS!"

"What am I?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Hag," Sai replied with a smile from the heart.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, springing to hold her back.

"HOW THE HELL CAN SHE BE A KITTY, AND I'M A HAG? I'M NOT A HAG YOU DUMBASS!"

"I was telling the truth… The book told me not to lie to friends." Sai said.

"So I really am a kitty?" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him, "Finally someone doesn't call me a snake! You acknowledge me as the feline I am!"

"What are you doing?" Sai asked.

"I'm hugging you, silly!" I cheered.

"Get off please." Sai said, "You're squishing Yuu."

I jumped back. The poor kitten looked angry at me as it gasped for air.

"Who's Yuu?" Naruto asked, letting Sakura go as ked calmed down.

"A ca-" Sai couldn't finish what he was saying, because Sakura knocked him into next week.

"Just try and call me a HAG again! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Sakura made Yuu jump, scratching my chin.

"Let's just go." Naruto muttered.

I smiled, as we started walking. We reached the hospital in about thee minutes.

As we entered this 'Kakashi-guy's room, I saw a masked spiked grey haired guy, who I assumed to be Kakashi, reading a romance novel.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura addressed him.

"Yes?" He put the book down, and looked up at her "I heard about the mission."

Sakura looked ashamed, while Naruto and Sai were busy tending their wounded cheeks (From Sakura's attacks I presumed).

"We're just going to have to get stronger, right?" Kakashi asked.

Sai looked up and seemed shocked, as if he recognized Kakashi from somewhere.

"You must be Sai." Kakashi said, looking at Sai.

"Yes sir." Sai said.

"Welcome to the team!" Kakashi tried to be enthusiastic, but he wasn't meant to be.

Kakashi's visible eye (The one not hidden by the mask) focused on me, "And you are?"

I smiled it was obvious that he knew my name… He probably sensed how happy it made me to say my full name.

"Ashi-Taka Tijiru!" I said with pride, "And this little girl is Yuu." Yuu climbed on my shoulder.

"Mew!" Yuu said with pride. She was the cutest little Kitten ever!

"What a pretty kitten, can I pet her?" Kakashi asked.

"She doesn't really like others, but it's worth a try.

Yuu's claws shot into my shoulder as I tried to remove her, but she automatically jumped towards Kakashi.

Gracefully she landed on the bed. Her paws made a 'Pat' as she hit the sheets. She hastened over to Kakashi; he stuck out a finger to scratch her head, and her teeth sank into his finger.

He pulled back, "Yuu's Ferocious!"

"No!" I spat at Yuu, scooping her into a steel grip so that she couldn't squirm out of my grip.

It looked like tears were swelling up in her eyes.

I sniffled, giving in to her pouting face.

"…Ashi?" Sai asked, looking confused.

"I AM SO~OO SORRY!" I exclaimed, "YOU SHOULDN"T BITE PEOPLE! WE FORGIVE YOU… NO, DON"T CRY!"

Tears were swelling in my eyes as I hugged the tiny kitten.

"Her eyes are bugging out of her head…" Sai told me, "You might make them pop out, Kitty."

My eye lit up, "You called me a cat again!"

Sai smiled… another true smile.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked me as Sakura began to heal hi finger.

"Yep!" I cheered, "I'm just happy right now!"

"She doesn't like to be called a snake." Naruto said, staring a Sakura whose aura had shifted from ashamed to complete rage.

"And **I** don't like being called a **HAG**!" Sakura growled.

"Sai's giving out nick names." Naruto said, "And I'm **IDIOT**." He was also in a state of rage.

"Mew!" Yuu said. I had forgotten all about her, meanwhile I was turning her into a kitten pancake.

I pulled back and watched the others' conversation continue… Almost Rage free, after Sakura punched Sai again (I felt bad for the poor guy, even though he may have deserved it).


	13. Chapter 13

I the nocturnal girl was lying there on a pink bed, trying to sleep, because Sai had locked his doors so that I couldn't break in again… And scare the HELL out of him.

Yuu purred sweetly and rubbed her face against mine.

"Shh." I told her, "Time to sleep."

"Mew!" She purred again and nudged my shoulder.

I stood up, and slowly walked through the apartment. I stumbled through the darkness, clutching my precious little Yuu in one hand, and my pillow in another.

I yawned, and placed my pillow on the floor next to the window.

Yuu squirmed out of my hands, and skidded onto the floor. She stretched, and stared at the moon.

"You like the moon too." I whispered, "I haven't seen it in a while…About three years…"

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, walking into the kitchen where I was sitting.

"I'm bored." I stated.

"You woke me up." Sai said.

"Yuu is nocturnal too." I added, as Yuu nudged my ankle.

"Mew!"

"I don't know how you can stand to be awake at night." Sai said.

"It is rather lonesome." I mumbled.

"You're really confusing… Rejecting me, and then chasing after me."

"Well I am a cat… I like to play with my prey,"

He chuckled, "Well goodnight."

"I'm lonely." I whispered.

"My door is unlocked." Sai offered.

"Nothing sexual." I hissed.

Sai chuckled, "I already agreed."

I stood up, grabbing my pillow and Yuu, following closely behind him.

He opened his door and assumed his position on the bed, and I the floor next to the bed.

"All you had to do was ask to stand guard," Sai said.

"But Yuu doesn't like you." I replied.

"Mew!"

"You are quite a strange kitty." He said looking at me through the darkness.

"I'm starting to warm up to you, Mr. Anbu."

"Warm enough for a kiss?"

"Maybe," I hinted.

"Goodnight." Sai wished me, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

~Sai~

I awoke to my kitten curled up in a ball on her pillow, with Yuu wrapped in her arms.

I gently lifted my sleeping kitten and laid her body on the bed. She was still clutching Yuu.

"I'll be back." He promised, leaving the apartment to go shop for Yuu.

~Sasuke~

Thrashing violently in his sleep, Sasuke awoke. He had began reaching out for Ashi, but all he found was air.

"Damn." He muttered.

Ashi would usually sing when he needed her. He felt vulnerable when she wasn't there.

"I abandoned her… just like that." He whispered.

"No," Kabuto said, "You're protecting her by leaving."

"How? I wanted her… I longed for her touch." Sasuke was love-struck, but it would hurt his pride if he admitted it to himself.

"She fell for an Anbu I hear." Kabuto said, "That guy who looks like you."

"Your SPYING on her?" Sasuke was outraged.

"And today she's got a new pet cat." Kabuto chuckled as he let Sasuke's rage simmer.

"A cat?" Sasuke asked.

"A rescue…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke tried to picture the Ashi that he knew playing with a little kitten. The Ashi that had saved him from kidnappers… Standing on top on a mountain of corpses, while Sasuke sat there, black and blue… She laughed at how weak he was…

"Isn't she stronger than Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Only because of her blood, she could never Use her full power against anyone though… She is what would be called a literal weapon of mass destruction."

"Why?"

"The Taka was made out to be a ruthless clan, due to the jutsu they were gifted with. The leaf and the hidden mist banned together and hunted down her cursed clan. Orochimaru is her birthfather, and changed her name when he had found her… She has serious anxiety issues though, so it won't be to long before she tries to run away again."

"That explains her name, Ashi-Taka. The way she spells it is odd for a first name."

"Her mother had conceived in India, so she had an Indian name. Ashi meaning unknown, because she was a mystery… Her parents never had sex, so they couldn't explain how she came into the world."

Sasuke looked disturbed.

"She doesn't like to tell her life story, so I tell it for her behind her back."

"A child of god," Orochimaru said, "She reminds me of Jesus… Kyoko, her mother had an unexplainable connection with me. She died a virgin… Ashi had two half sisters, one younger, one older… The older one was frail and sickly and passed away after the disaster. The younger was killed by an Anbu," Orochimaru explained.

"What happened to Kyoko?" Sasuke asked.

"She died defending Ashi and her siblings." Kabuto said.

"I give Ashi one more week… at most, till she's back" Orochimaru gave Sasuke a sly grin.

Sasuke knew what was happening, "I can't do that to her… Never!"

"How dare you!" Kabuto shouted at Sasuke, "Don't you want her? I've seen you looking at her lik-" Orochimaru cut off Kabuto's words.

"It will happen. You will take Ashi, sooner than you think." Orochimaru's words cut Sasuke, piercing his heart.

"I don't want that…" Sasuke said.

"Your thinking that because she is so short and tiny that she is automatically a child, don't you?" Kabuto asked.

"She isn't a child; she's just so young…" Sasuke felt so dirty.

"She's a year younger than you." Orochimaru pointed out.

"I WON'T DO IT YOU TWISTED SNAKE!" Sasuke shouted, "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kabuto opened his mouth to scold Sasuke, but Orochimaru spoke.

"Fine, but it will happen the Uchiha has to be restored somehow..." Orochimaru slithered out of the room, followed by a very agitated Kabuto.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted. He felt so ashamed.

"I hope she never comes back," Sasuke said.

~Ashi~

I yawned, sitting up as Sai walked back into the room. He was carrying a box of cat supplies.

Yuu climbed up on my shoulder to get a better look at what was in the box.

"Good-Morning… Kitty," I squealed with excitement at what Sai had called me.

I sprang to hug him, the box was in the way though, so I waited for him to put it down.

"I got a liter pan, and a cat food bowl and a months worth of cat food, and cat toys, and a ball of yarn." Sai said, carrying the box into the kitchen. He placed everything out neatly.

He filled the food bowl with food, and a regular bowl with water.

I lunged to hug him, Yuu flying towards the floor.

As soon as I got my arms wrapped around him, he did the unexpected and embraced me.…

"I think that I finally understand what I feel." Sai said.

I smiled, "I can't think of a nickname for you though." It saddened me that I was turning out to be the blank one.

Sai kissed my forehead, "I'm not as blank as I think I am."

"How is that?" I asked.

He smiled… from the heart, "I've read about love at first sight… It confused me when I experienced it though."

"What?" I snapped.

"You don't love me…" Sai looked sad, "I know that."

"I-I can't l-love you!" I shouted, "Only Sasuke!" My hands were trembling as I let go.

I tried to push away, but he held me tightly.

"Sai I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't let me go," I threatened.

"I'm not allowed to hug?" Sai asked.

"Go away!" I snapped. I was finally able to push him away. A tears streamed down my face, as I ran towards the door.

I couldn't love anyone, I had chosen.

"Ashi!" Sai said, darting after me, Yuu clinging to his pant leg.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ashi." Sai said, still chasing me.

I was panting, but I had enough energy to keep going.

"Wait!" Sai said, "Please!"

"I c-can't!" I stuttered, "I have to go! I want too!"

"No." Sai said, not even breaking a sweat.

"I despise Anbu!" I yelled, "Go away!"

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and was slamming into each obstacle in a desperate attempt to get away.

Sai eventually caught up with me. I struggled to push him away, but I failed.

"If I don't get to Sasuke, I'll kill myself!" I cried, giving up.

"Ashi… You can't give up." Sai said.

"He needs me! I can't pretend that I don't know anything!" I ignored him, "Not again…"

"Kitty" Sai said.

"I'm not a cat!" I snapped.

"Mew!" Yuu was probably dizzy from Sai chasing after me.

"I hate you!" He looked devastated by my words.

Sai smiled even though I had hurt him so badly, "You need permission."

My eyes widened. That Hokage lady probably would forbid my exit.

"I can't stay here… I feel danger."

"What?" Sai probably felt perfectly safe in that dammed village.

"Just kill me!" I grabbed the corner of Sai's shirt.

"I can't."

I was crying, I hadn't noticed… I was too frustrated.

"We have to see the Hokage!" I snapped, calming down.

I looked around me, there was a group of people staring, a few ninja included.

'She was talking about that Uchiha traitor!' 'Who is she' 'I've seen her here before… When the 3rd had died!'

'Who let that kid in here!' The people muttered, gossiping about me.

"Sai…" I mumbled, when he lifted me up. Yuu climbing up to comfort me.

~Sasuke~

He sat on a chair in Orochimaru's empty thrown room, too frustrated to get up and train with Orochimaru.

"It's getting interesting." Kabuto said, from behind the chair.

"What is?" Sasuke hissed.

"She ran away from the Anbu… It seems that she is trying to be loyal," Kabuto said.

"She's loyal, huh?" Sasuke said.

"Seems so… She wants to be the one to bear your children"

"I told you. I won't let that happen!" Sasuke hissed.

Kabuto gave him a grin that made his skin crawl, "Liar… She predicted it several times, always hiding it."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, "Why not tell me my future?"

"There are some things that even the devil doesn't want to know about, that only SHE knows." Kabuto's grin spread wider.

Sasuke held back a shiver, "How would you know?"

"Do you know how much trauma she has gone through? Seeing her clan killed one by one for the powers that they don't even use, just so the leaf isn't put in harm? Being abandoned and dragged around. Being forced to baby-sit Orochimaru-Sama's vessels… She couldn't even make friends. The friends that she did make are almost all dead or rotting away in some prison cell!" The humor Kabuto got from Ashi's life's problems was sickening.

"Bastard…" He tried to control his temper, suppressing the hatred in his voice. His hands were shaking violently.

"Some bonds that people create can't be broken easily, can they?" Kabuto asked, "Just imagine what she is going through, she refers to you as her best friend… In fact! I bet that she's out killing people due to anxiety issues!" Kabuto was laughing.

"Get out." Sasuke growled.

"What was that?" Kabuto asked.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke was in a terrible mood, due to lack of sleep.

He felt vulnerable when he slept, and without his bodyguard all the assassination attempts against him could have resulted in his death. He couldn't sleep with the fear of Kabuto looming in his mind.

"Why did I strike a cord?" Kabuto asked.

"I never abandoned Ashi.." Sasuke said.

"Then what?" Kabuto's grin became evil looking, twisting Sasuke's stomach (Another thing that wouldn't happen if Ashi was around).

"I returned the favor by trying to protect her from a horrible fate. I may need Ashi in the future and I don't want to lose the 'What she calls' friendship that we have built… And I sure as HELL don't want her to be associated with an ANBU!" Sasuke silently made a promise to himself that would tie him closer to Ashi.

~Ashi~

"Please?" I snapped as anger surged through my voice.

She had requested a meeting with Tsunade two days after her public melt-down. It wasn't going well since the topic was about her leaving the leaf village.

"Because! I don't need you causing trouble in rescuing Sasuke!" Tsunade's voice made my skin crawl, but I managed to pull myself together.

"You want him to get killed?" I spat, "I'm the only protection he's got!"

"But you tried to protect him from US!"

"He's all I got left!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, "Each day my father grows weaker, and Naruto made it worse by attacking him… Sasuke doesn't have the power yet to kill my father! Any day now my father will steal his body!"

"And we might've had him if you didn't act!"

"You bastards invaded my home! I thought you were a threat! Will you honestly let one of you own die just like it's nothing?"

"I will not allow this!"

"Neither will I!" I shouted, "You know I'm stronger than you are! I can easily run away!"

I was losing the 'debate', when six Anbu came up through the floor.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I screamed when they tried to secure me, "My blood is no reason to judge me! I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Tsunade gave me a bone crunching glare.

"Why should I believe you?" She said with rage in her voice.

"Because I-I love him! More than anyone could! Just please… Please."

"Only if one of the ANBU go with you."

"No, he'll run! I don't expect to return here until he does."

"If you let him die there will be hell to pay."

"If I let him die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.. I would do everything in my power to join him."

"Wait till I give you the order to leave." Tsunade won the argument. The Anbu slowly released me, and sunk back through the floor.

"Forgive me for using such a menacing tone with you." I apologized.

"Just get out of my sight and start packing!" Tsunade snapped.

"Yes!" I ran out of the room overjoyed.

Sai was waiting and followed me home, Yuu rode on my shoulder. I actually ate a good portion of food that night, and slept like a log. Yuu slept by my feet. I slept on the pink bed that had never really been slept in (Besides Yuu's cat -naps).


	15. Chapter 15

"SASUKE!" I saw myself scream. Springing to his aid, as he coughed up a fair amount of that red sticky liquid I despised so much…

"Ashi…" His eyes glistened, as he said my name.

Tears welled in my eyes.

His last words barely slipped of his tongue, "Please one last kiss? F-for the road…"

I nodded, leaned down and pressed my lips gently against his.

The taste of blood filled my mouth and danced on my tongue. I gasped for air, snapping out of my nightmare. I was so upset I bit my tongue in my state of deep slumber and started choking on the blood that seeped out of the wound.

"Ow." I groaned, as the pain inched onto my tongue.

I did my best not to wake Sai, who was in the other room. I gently pushed Yuu off my foot that she was laying on, trying to avoid waking her up… It worked.

I crept into the bathroom, and checked my tongue, rinsing my mouth out with water. The wound was small and had already stopped bleeding. I healed considerably fast due to my Tijiru blood, and all the experiments I was put through.

I remembered hearing the blood curdling screams that left my lips… Seeing Kabuto's grin as he laid me on that cold operating table, preparing to slice into my muscles and examine my taka blood. Eventually my hair stopped growing and I didn't get much taller.

"It's all Kabuto's fault that I'm so little…" I muttered, being more depressed than I should have.

With the little medical nin-jutsu that I did know I managed to fully heal the cut on my tongue.

I walked back into my bedroom. Yuu was up, peering at me through the darkness.

"Back to bed!" I whispered, laying down on the pink bed, and drifting to a light sleep where I slept comfortably the rest of the night. Yuu rested on my foot again.

~Sasuke~

Orochimaru was becoming more and more frail and sickly. If Sasuke didn't make a plan he would have to die soon. Orochimaru stopped training with Sasuke, saying that he didn't need anymore for a while.

Sasuke's Sharingan was improving and getting stronger at a pace that matched Orochimaru's health's deterioration.

Sasuke was so angry that he didn't even want to train… All he wanted was Ashi. Kabuto would tell him information that he had received by having people spy on her at the leaf.

'You or the Anbu,' He had once said, and that kept echoing in his mind over and over.

"I don't want her to be with anyone at her age." Sasuke told Kabuto.

"It is inevitable at this point." Kabuto informed him, "She really wants to return here… to the source of all her problems."

"I don't understand that…" Sasuke stared at the ground, trembling with anger and jealousy.

"I bet she is only coming back for you." Kabuto said grinning, "I mean, she just grows so attached to Lord Orochimaru's vessels!"

Sasuke shook his head, "This has happened before? To her?"

"They all either died… Or were used… Her favorite vessel was the one who made sure that you got here."

"Favorite?" Sasuke asked. Confusion pulsed through his mind.

"The only person she could ever love more than you," Kabuto said.

"She can't love me!" Sasuke snapped, "I don't want her too!"

"He died when you were undergoing the transformation of you curse mark." Kabuto's evil grin was back, and it was trying to devour Sasuke's confidence, "He told everyone who cared for him that you were something like his reincarnation… Ashi had once blamed you for his death,"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why would anyone believe that I am his reincarnation?"

"They didn't till they saw the way Ashi talks and looks at you, almost like the way she spoke to Kimimaro… almost exactly."

"I don't care about a dead fool," Sasuke muttered, "Telling Ashi lies."

"You're jealous." Kabuto stated, "That's a first."

"I am NOT jealous!" Sasuke emphasized 'not' so it would get through Kabuto's thick skull.

"I doubt it," Kabuto said, "In fact I have something to tell you."

Kabuto walked over, and bent down so that he could whisper in Sasuke's ear classified information, "I was able to touch her, and you should see the scars across her chest." Kabuto chuckled.

Hatred engulfed Sasuke's mind. Jealousy controlled his movements.

He summoned kunai after kunai, throwing them at Kabuto with the fearful intent to kill him.

Kabuto laughed as he skillfully dodged each Kunai that zipped past and over his head.

"Calm down." Isoroku snapped, jumping into the room.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted, as he fled the scene.

"Uchiha-san, you really need to calm down!" Isoroku informed.

"Did you know what he did to her?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, Ashi was being used as a test subject… Kabuto has always acted weird around Ashi, and Ashi wants to kill him." Isoroku said, "When I tried to find out what was going on, I couldn't pull it out of Ashi's mind. The scars on her chest are scary though."

Sasuke was attempting to calm down, but Isoroku's words upset him, "Why has every-one seen her boobs but me?"

"She's clumsy. She isn't as clumsy around you though." Isoroku smiled innocently.

Sasuke managed to be quiet, but he trembled with anger and jealousy.

~Ashi~

I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I looked at my foot that Yuu had used as a pillow the night before.

To my surprise, Yuu wasn't there.

"Yuu?" I said, rushing to stand. I fell off the bed, and hit me head on the hard floor.

"Ow." I groaned as the little kitten rubbed against my face.

"Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Mew?"

"I mean it I was really worried!" I sat up, and walked into the kitchen, smelling something burning.

"Sai?" I snapped, staring at what I assumed to be eggs.

"I need some assistance." Sai said, as I rushed to him.

"What happened?" I asked. As I saw that he was trying to unhook the fire-hydrant off the wall.

My tiny fingers undid the brace that held the fire-hydrant in place.

Sai grabbed the hydrant and unleashed its contents onto the small fire.

"That was close!" I said, as Yuu ran into the room.

"Yeah." Sai looked sad, "I need to be more careful and watch the food better."

I smiled as I fought back the fear of falling in love too fast. Sai was in love with me, more than I wanted him to be… I liked him back a little, but Sasuke was the only one I wanted to be near, and I would try to be near him for the rest of eternity if he let me.

The adults tell people my age, that we don't know love. But, I know that they only want to protect us from the burden which is love. And even if Sasuke doesn't love me I only want to make him happy

"Why would Sasuke ever love a pint sized brat like me?" I asked myself.

"You're an angel," Sai said, "A gift from god… How couldn't he love you? Who couldn't love you?"

"Kimimaro didn't love me, he only loved Orochimaru. He loved Orochimaru like I do." I said, "He is the only reason that Sasuke was able to get away. And your people destroyed him before he could come back to me!" I cried.

"Kimimaro?" Sai asked.

"Your people are monsters for taking him away from me!" I shouted, "I didn't even get to give him a funeral! You Anbu stole his body before I could retrieve it!"

"Did Lord Danzo take it?" Sai asked.

"I could have brought him back! I could have saved him!"

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked shocked.

"My father taught me a forbidden jutsu for reviving the dead, or transporting the soul into and object. All I would need it that person's blood and a sacrifice… I wouldn't kill an innocent but someone who is sentenced for death on appropriate charges."

"You can bring the dead back… Using living people?"

"Yes, it isn't uncommon for people to be brought back, I've done it only once before… My servant Isoroku caught an illness so I had him cured, and pulled his soul back into his body." I said.

"I've heard that name before." Sai said, thinking, "A man from the Chunin exams, escaping the stadium with a little girl."

"I was only a year younger than the leaf village Genin!" I snapped.

"I get it now."

"I only wanted to watch Sasuke's fight, because Orochimaru said it would be interesting! I had no intention of hurting that Hokage guy!"

Sai looked at me puzzled, "I think I understand."

"Whatever."

I went through another boring day as I waited for the word that I could go back to Sasuke… Sai forced me to eat, and I slept through the night again, peacefully this time.


	16. Chapter 16

The days moved on slower than ever, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were all undergoing intense training? Naruto was developing a new Jutsu. Sakura was practicing medical nin-jutsu. And Sai was training on giving the proper nicknames to people who he was trying to make friends with.

Three days of doing nothing was starting to get on my nerves. I was always ready to run around, but I was obligated to stay where I was till summoned or told to leave.

I didn't really want to get up anymore… I was beginning to become depressed. My food really didn't appeal to me as well. Isoroku had always made sure I ate properly, because I didn't eat much to begin with and I could make myself really sick due to lack of nutrition(like he did once).

~Isoroku~

He was pleading with Orochimaru to let him go to the leaf… Something was wrong, and Isoroku could sense it.

"But why should I?" Orochimaru asked, "Whenever you and Ashi are separated, you always feel that something is wrong."

"Please, Lord Orochimaru! What I feel it that she will certainly fall into peril if I don't assist her!" He tried.

"You feel nothing!" Orochimaru snapped, "What would it mean if she died? You brought the trouble into her life! She blessed you with life, and the only reason I don't take it back is that she wouldn't want that." Orochimaru's body had become frail and was fading.

Orochimaru coughed.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto ran to his aid, and gave him the medication that he would need to survive the next hour.

"Fine, you may go to her, but you may not return until you have found her… You can-" Orochimaru coughed again, "You can still sense her chakra, right?"

Isoroku nodded, "I will always be able to,"

"Then.. Get out.. Of my sight.." Orochimaru coughed every few words.

"Thank you." I said. Standing and darting out the door.

~Ashi~

Another two days had passed, blurring together. I missed my family; Orochimaru, Isoroku, Kabuto, and Sasuke.

I sighed and rolled over, Yuu squealed, and only after a few moments did I realize that I had rolled onto her.

"Sorry" I apologized, as I rolled off of the little kitten.

"Merow" Yuu made a noise that I assumed to be a groan in cat language.

"This is so~oo stupid." I muttered, staring at the ceiling.

The air was stale tasting. Sai didn't want the window open, because the air conditioner was on, in the other room.

I had a short burst on energy. Running into the other room, and jumping up and down like a spoiled little child. Sai was reading aloud, but looked at me. My childish behavior shocked him.

"Can I go outside?" I asked, still jumping.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go outside so I can run around in circles!"

"You can't."

"PLEASE!" I begged.

'Ashi-Sama!' Isoroku's voice rang inside my head.

"ISOROKU!" I shouted in joy, "He came!"

'Shall I kill that boy who is keeping you from doing what you want?'

'No!' I snapped back at him, 'He is a dear friend.'

I knock sounded on the door.

"I am requesting entry!" Isoroku declared, proudly.

"Come in." Sai said.

I hurried over to the door, and opened it for him. Isoroku was really tall and towered over me. His deep voice was nothing like his personality.

"Ashi-Sama!" He nearly sang as he both jumped into each other's open arms.

"You shouldn't leave without me! It's dangerous!" Isoroku said.

"You're too much like a big brother." I wailed, hugging Isoroku tighter.

"I am?" He asked, overjoyed by my words.

"You aren't related though… Correct?" Sai asked, "Is it like the bond that Naruto had shared with Sasuke?"

"Kinda," I admitted.

"Sasuke wishes that you are in the best of health… You look pale though, what's wrong? Are you … ILL?" Terror stuck Isoroku at the thought of me being ill.

"No, Sai didn't let me go outside in a while… That mean Hokage lady won't let me leave this apartment.." I muttered.

Isoroku's gaze traveled onto Sai.

"What have you been feeding her? Milady only eats the finest!" Isoroku was ready to flatten Sai into a pancake.

"Did you give her any ice-cream?" Isoroku asked, "That is her favorite treat!"

"Iso-chan!" I protested, "I'm okay, the food was good."

Isoroku looked at me, "You called me Iso-chan! Just like the old days!"

"I try to call you Iso-chan, but I hadn't had time too before I left." I blushed in embarrassment.

Isoroku looked at me, tears of happiness streamed down his well chiseled face, "You still like cantaloupe ice-cream, right?"

"My favorite!" I exclaimed.

Isoroku broke the forever embrace of two siblings (non-related), "Ashi-Sama, would you like me to go out to get you some cantaloupe ice-cream?"

My eyes sparkled "I would love you forever if you did!"

"All it takes to make a girl happy is to give them something they are interested in." Sai told himself.

"Milady, I will return!" Isoroku said, running out of the room, joy leaking into his expressions.

"Be careful!" I called, poking my head out the apartment's door.

"I will!" He replied, looking back at me as he ran… sadly Isoroku was just as reckless as I am, and ran directly into a wall.

"Don't worry!" He called, "Just my nose."

"No bleeding on my ice-cream!" I warned.

Isoroku gave me a thumb up. He started running again, but this time at a slower pace…

I laughed.

"You almost as heartless as Sakura-san," Sai said with a chuckle.

"Don't say that in front of Isoroku… He'll be very angry with you" I warned.

"Really?" Sai asked.

I nodded.

~Sasuke~

"Kabuto" Sasuke growled, "I told you to go away!"

"Isoroku is bringing her back." Kabuto informed, "He made it to the leaf."

"How'd he get in?" Sasuke snapped, alarmed.

"He has the right to be there… He is legally Ashi's bodyguard, and Ashi is legally a princess, because Orochimaru is a lord."

"Oh." Sasuke said.

~Ashi~

"Yay!" I cheered as I quickly inhaled a bowl cantaloupe ice-cream.

"Miss Tijiru" An Anbu said, arising from the floor, and creeping me out.

I flinched as I saw the mask, "W-what do you want?"

"You have permission to leave the leaf village and pursue Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

"I can leave?" I asked.

"Yes, she wishes you a safe trip." The Anbu sank back into the floor.

"Iso-Chan!" I shouted, "We have to go now!"

The news I had been waiting for, for so long had came. It smacked me upside the head, surprising me, even though I was expecting it.

"Yes." Isoroku agreed.

"Wait." Sai said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"This may be the last time I ever see you again." Sai was staring into my eyes and blushing.

He swiftly leaned forward, before I had a chance to react and pressed his lips to mine. His eyes were closed, like he wanted me to kiss back.

Before I could push him away or Isoroku could step in, Sai pulled back, and pulled me into a bone-crunching hug.

"I love you." He whispered, "I want you to stay."

"I-I-" H cut me off.

"I know," Sai whispered, "I only want you to be happy, so you may leave…"

I hugged Sai back.

"I know." I whispered, "But, you have to promise me something,"

"What?" Sai asked, "I will do anything."

"Never ever kiss me without MY permission or Isoroku will kill YOU." I pushed away, and ran to pack my things.

Isoroku was glaring at Sai with intent to kill, but it was like there was an invisible fence keeping him from attacking.

"Don't forget me." Sai said, as I walked out the door with Isoroku (Who was carrying my belongings. Not including that stupid pink mattress). Yuu rode on my shoulder after chomping down on Sai's finger when he said goodbye to her (Isoroku carried her belongings too).

-Writer's message: I forgot to put this on the last chapter. I'm pretty stupid I recently realized that I spelled Kimimaro wrong ('Kimimaru' was the way I spelled it). And I am spelling Orochimaru's last name wrong… And I'm SO~OO sorry that I can't type worth a crap! The typos are excruciating! I know how to spell it. I just can't type it and thanks you guys for reading… I'm sorry I made Ashi so young too… fourteen is just a random age that popped into my head while I was brainstorming. And I also apologize for adding too many "…'s" And I still am working on the Sai situation, so don't fret, It isn't the end of Sai! And I love cats, so I couldn't leave out Yuu (I was planning to though). And thanks again for reading my fan-fiction(s)! And P.S.; if you have ever watched the cartoon movie of my favorite Russian mystery, "Anastasia", I made a fan-fic about that, and fused it with Naruto! Bye! ^0^-


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

"Iso-Chan, it's this way!" I said, leading him through the forest.

"Yes, I apologize Milady.. I am stupid." Isoroku smiled, pathetically.

I sighed and scratched my head, "Isn't your clan supposed to be 'Non-clueless' when it comes to directions and locating places?"

"Well, that brings up an interesting story about how I was kicked out of my clan… I suck." He had said it so bluntly that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Milady!" He 'spazzed' out (In my opinion, Spaz means a person who is overly eccentric and flips when it comes to the little things in life that are considered problems or annoyances ^_^ -No offence to those who do so, it is just an opinion that will be considered meaningless in the future-).

"Sorry." I stopped to pick up Yuu, after noticing that she was starting to look tired.

Yuu happily sat on my shoulder, panting more like a deranged puppy than an exhausted cat.

"We've been walking for two days straight with no sleep," Isoroku said, "Your going to pass out soon."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I have plenty of energy!" I ran ahead a little and tripped over a rock, Yuu flying back to the ground.

"Milady! Are you okay?" Isoroku dropped the bags and ran to my aid.

"Maybe we should rest a bit," I said, rolling over onto my back.

Yuu curled up under one of my arms, and fell asleep before I did.

"Isoroku," My voice had turned back into it's prison warden cast to make me seem tougher.

"Yes." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flinch.

"You should sleep too."

And there went another whole day. The dark bags under my eyes lightened and almost completely disappeared.

It had taken us four days to get there with the large amount of luggage I had Isoroku carry for me and Yuu. We even stopped in a small town to buy Sasuke a basket of tomatoes.

We had rationed our food, so that we had just enough for five days just in case we were delayed any longer (Yuu included).

Isoroku opened the wall, by breaking a very well hidden seal. The wall cracked, revealing our entry way.

And I ran as fast as I could, Yuu clutching to my shoulder.

~Sasuke~

Kabuto stopped coming into Sasuke's room, giving him a small window of time to think about his actions regarding his situation.

"What do I say to her?" He asked aloud, "How do I say it to her?"

A million of the same questions ran through his prodigal mind, but he didn't ever believe that he could find an appropriate answer.

The doors swiftly opened to his room, slowly a pair of feet dragged across the floor.

He figured it was Kabuto and became irritated (Kabuto drug his feet when he walked to make him look cool when he was around Sasuke).

"I told you, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" He shouted.

A gasp quickly alarmed him, it wasn't Kabuto!

He swung around to see a flash of silver-ish grey hair leave the room. Something orange fell to the floor.

"Merow!" The thing that fell grumbled.

"A cat?" Sasuke asked, he redirected his attention from Yuu to the door, "ASHI!"

~Ashi~

'He hates me!' I thought, 'I was wrong about every thing!'

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke's voice rang through her ears, "Ashi, get back here!"

"Mew!" A helpless voice exclaimed.

My eyes widened. I didn't stop running though.

"Hey, Ashi?" Sasuke's voice made me flinch, but I kept on running.

A hand reached out and pulled Me in a room, the door silently closed.

"What are you doing?" Kabuto asked, as I pressed my ear up against the door.

I jumped when a fist slammed onto it, "Get.. out here.. Ashi." Sasuke panted.

"Mew!" Yuu seconded, she must have been on Sasuke's shoulder.

Kabuto chuckled, "So, you ran away, before analyzing the situation?"

"Seems so," I whispered.

"He was yelling at me." Kabuto said, "I was told to take your place till you returned."

"That explains a lot… I thought you would do that." I kept me voice down, trying to hear what Sasuke was saying.

"You know, He isn't Kimimaro's reincarnation." Kabuto said.

"I know" I replied, "Sasuke was born with his own soul, he can't be Kimimaro like I wanted him to be before."

"I'm leaving now, Ashi, I wasn't trying to push you away… OW! Your tiger cat just bit me!" Sasuke said, saddened

Kabuto chuckled, "Well, at least wait a few minutes and try to think it out." Kabuto sat on his bed ad started to laugh to himself as he pondered what was about to happen.

My ear was pressed against the door yet again. Sasuke did leave the halls. His door shut. And it became relatively quit, except for Kabuto still laughing.

"Good bye, Kabuto… My work Shift is about to start, your dismissed." I slipped out the door.

I ran silently through the halls, retracing my steps and avoiding traps, slamming through Sasuke's door.

He was scratching Yuu's head, when he looked up at me.

"Forgive me," I said, wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"I have nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything." Sasuke smiled at me.

"But-" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I hurt your feelings." Sasuke hardly ever apologized.

"No harm done." I said, smiling.

"Close the door." He ordered.

"Yes." I gently closed the door, and turned to see Sasuke holding the basket of Tomatoes that I had also dropped when I ran away.

"You're a good person." Sasuke said, grateful.

"Well, I know you like them." I said as I sat next to his bed, while he sat on it.

"No," he said, "You're going to sit next to me."

My face got hot, "But I'm not supposed too!"

"But I said so." Sasuke looked sad.

"You're not supposed to pout." I muttered as I sat next to him instead of on the floor.

"I want to."

He put the tomatoes and Yuu on the floor, "I've decided that we won't run away."

"Hmm?"

"We can't break this fate without slamming us into another, which would end the same way leaving us in a position that would make us miserable if we weren't at each other's side." My eyes widened as he spoke of our future.

"Inevitable.. Huh?" I asked him.

"I think so… I heard about the Anbu." Sasuke looked angry.

"Wha?" My face got hotter.

"He stole something that I wanted." Sasuke looked beyond angry.

"What? Do I have to go get it back… Don't send me back there!" I asked, looking deep in his eyes.

He held my face between his hands, smiling softly, as if he was unsure.

"It was just returned to me, my precious treasure…"

He closed his eyes and leant forward towards my face. When his lips met mine my heart stopped, as I got lost in his tender kiss. I could taste his sweet breath.

He gently pulled back to look into my eyes, before he kissed me again… Harder, he kissed me harder. An electric shock ran through my body. I pulled back, only to find him kissing me again.

He held me in place. The kisses became special, each coming with an electric shock. I melted into each kiss, kissing him back… Not wasting them, kissing him slowly to savor them.

We pulled back breathing hard, gasping for air.

"Ch-chidori?" I asked, astonished when he nodded.

"Have I reclaimed what is mine?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

"You never lost it." I said, staring back.

"Your face is really red." He said, "Are you embarrassed?"

I hugged him, "I don't want to give you to father." My tears made his shirt get damp.

He hugged back.

"You can get revenge a different way." I suggested.

"And then," He said, "Will you still stand at my side?"

"I will always be there, beside you, as long as I can." I was too young to hold my promises like I meant to, but they were real.. And they were mine.

"Then I will do the same… But you will need to show me something later on."

"Milady!" Isoroku came through the door, carrying all of my things.

"Iso-Chan!" I said, refusing to let go of Sasuke as Sasuke tried to shove me away (He isn't the kind of person to hug others).

"Where do I put these?" He held out the bag.

"In the closet," Sasuke said.

My face reddened even more.

"You look as red as a tomato." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" I snapped, covering my cheeks.

"You're my favorite tomato." He said his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"This closet?" Isoroku asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, that's the only one in the room."

"His sense of direction sucks." I whispered.

"Does not!" Isoroku shouted.

I released Sasuke, "Fine, overall, you suck!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

As Isoroku and I carried on, Sasuke and Yuu held a conversation.

"Why did you bite me?" He asked.

"Merewph!" Yuu growled.

"You're annoying," He pointed at Yuu.

Yuu chomped into his finger. Sasuke looked disappointed.

"You little bastard." He hissed.

"Merrrr" Yuu looked like he was challenging Sasuke.

"I'll share a tomato or two with you, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Yuu let go of his finger and attempted to climb onto the couch.

I stopped arguing, "Alright, you win!" Isoroku looked pleased.

Sasuke was petting Yuu, who was happily purring and rubbing her head against his hand.

"You like cats?" Isoroku and I both asked at the same time.

He replied to Isoroku, "I like Ashi, don't I?"

I sprang to hug him, "Ima Kitty again!" I wrapped my arms around him, and thought that I could never let go.

"… Lungs!" Sasuke choked out.

My thoughts were wrong, even Sasuke needed oxygen...

~Kabuto~

Sasuke seemed complete when he was with Ashi… Kabuto's experiment worked after all. His plan was coming along smoothly.


	18. Chapter 18: My Kekkei Genkai Broken

~Ashi~

Memories came to me in my sleep (only a little cat nap… No sleeping during her shift!).

"Kimimaro!" I shouted, "You're gonna get hurt!"

I tripped and fell, lacking any from of grace, onto my face.

"I don't need a little kid like you to look after me!" He hissed.

"I'm not a little kid!" I protested.

I was four years younger than Kimimaro, and had been looking after him for a while.

"Father Orochimaru told me too!"

"I'm more of an elite ninja than you."

"But he said-"

"I don't care what he said, you are not my superior."

"Why are you so mean?" I mumbled.

"Believe me, I would kill you if you weren't dear to lord Orochimaru."

"I'm not dear to him… He doesn't like me because I'm… Clingy,"

I followed him to the prison used for the experiments hardest to handle.

"Good mourning Juugo." Kimimaro put on a wonderful smile.

"Kimimaro!" He seemed surprised.

I tried to get a better look at Jugo, and pressed my small hands on Kimimaro's back, looking from behind him.

A bone shot out and cut my hand, "I told you not to follow me." Kimimaro hissed.

"Ouch." I pulled my hand away.

"Don't touch me, or you'll will get hurt worse next time."

"But I'-"

"Kimimaro, who is she?" Jugo asked.

"A friend."

"I am not" I snapped.

"You wanted to be." Kimimaru smiled at me, "I am awarding your stubbornness with what you wanted."

Waking from that dream was excruciating… The first time I was accepted by Kimimaro, and actually made some friends.

I looked at Sasuke, he was soundly asleep. I was sitting where I usually sat, beside his bed.

Sasuke's eyes opened, as I started humming to kill the time.

I looked at him, and his eyes closed as he listened. I reached out to pat his head, and he grabbed my hand.

I stopped humming, as he sat up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled me into a hug, "Tell me."

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong? I've been able to sense your… discomfort."

"I'm just sleepy." I lied.

"No, Tell me."

"…" I decided to give up, "I was thinking about how I could've reanimated Kimimaro's corpse at the leaf village."

~Sai~

Things had become boring, Sai didn't want to watch Naruto grow stronger and be left out… And he had no one to talk with while the others trained.

He couldn't sleep, and Danzo was asking so many questions about Ashi… Sai kept his word and didn't reveal her secret… Ashi-Taka would never have anything to worry about as long as he was around.

~Ashi~

By mourning, Yuu was nibbling at my toes.

"Why did I name you Yuu?" I asked.

"Mew!" She replied.

"I thought I was being rhetorical." I muttered.

"I have to go speak to father later," I changed the subject, "I really don't want to… I didn't kill the ninja in the hidden leaf."

"Milady, he won't be angry with his child." Isoroku tried to explain, but he was wrong.

"If I am executed, you'll die as well." I told him.

"Yeah, I can feel your fear looming in my heart." Isoroku's spirit was bound with mine, enabling us to feel each others emotions with my bloodline limit power.

"Yeah, that what I dislike about you…" I said with a sigh.

"But it was you jutsu!" He spazzed, waving his arms in the air.

"Baka," I muttered.

"AM NOT!" Isoroku was crying at that point.

"Don't argue with me," I muttered, "I have a headache."

"Yes, Ashi-Sama." Isoroku said in defeat.

I was sitting in Isoroku's room. I had went there to ask him some questions but I already had the answer, so it became just a meaningless visit between a Zombie body-guard and the offspring of a hawk and a snake.

"What's wrong?" Isoroku asked, "You're crying."

"I told you my head hurts!" I lied, wiping away tear after tear.

I didn't know why I was crying, I was just sadder than usual that day. Isoroku knew why I was sad, but I didn't. It could have been because of my dream, or it could have been because of a hug… Or maybe it was the fear that I would leave behind those who I am dear to, and taking my brotherly figure with me.

"Isoroku?" I asked, "Are you afraid of death?"

"No… Not since you brought be back. You would like Heaven if you went there... I got to meet your family."

"I don't think I can go there… I bet Kimimaro's there, and I don't want to see him." I pretended that Kimimaro was the reason that I was crying.

"Your lies are getting harder to believe." Isoroku said.

"They are supposed to be… You were a gift from Kimimaro, safety. That is probably the only reason I brought you back." That was the truth.

"I know that." Isoroku said, "You chose to bring me back, he would be angry with you if you brought him back though."

I sighed, "Heaven would be my hell if I had to see my mother."

"Ashi!" Kabuto knocked on the door, "You are being summoned."

Isoroku followed me out of the room, as I followed Kabuto.

"Child." Orochimaru said, sitting up on his bed.

"Father! Are you okay?" I asked as he coughed.

"You failed to kill them." He said, "You chose not to.. Why?"

"I had no reason to kill those who considered Sasuke their family, besides you will use Sasuke soon… Right?"

Orochimaru coughed again, "It would seem so… I heard that you found a traveling companion."

Yuu was scratching at the door trying to get in.

"May I meet her?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes father." I said, turning to open the door.

I grabbed Yuu as soon as I got the door open, and walked over the Orochimaru's bed.

"Mew." Yuu said, purring as I placed her on the bed.

I was praying that my father wouldn't end the kitten's life. Everything seemed to go slowly. I also prated that Yuu wouldn't bite father.

"Lord Orochimaru, Yuu bites." Kabuto said.

Yuu purred as he scratched behind her ears, "Ashi, you thought I would kill this… The only thing that you have that would never betray you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I was being silly father," I said, "Please forgive me." I bowed down before him.

"You were being Silly." Orochimaru said, still petting Yuu, "An animal would never be as foolish as to bite me." He looked at Kabuto.

"Forgive me as well my lord." Kabuto apologized.

"Isoroku?" Orochimaru said, looking up at him.

"Yes?" Isoroku asked.

"Thank you for bringing Ashi back." Orochimaru coughed, and then showed Isoroku a grin that made me flinch.

"Ashi." Orochimaru said, holding Yuu out for me to take her back.

I took Yuu, "Yes?"

"I received some interesting news yesterday…" Orochimaru said.

I glared at Isoroku, but he shook his head. I turned my attention to Kabuto, who flashed me a sneaky smile in return.

"It's not what you think!" I said.

"You and Sasuke-" I cut him off.

"He kissed me! I swear I didn't violate the code!" Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"What?" A few seconds of silence, which felt like hours, drifted around the room.

I cut through the tense atmosphere, after loosening it with a nervous laugh, "… So you weren't going to scold me for.. Um," I let out another nervous laugh.

"No." Orochimaru had a coughing fit, causing Kabuto to run around preparing medication.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed as he opened the door, "Ashi needs to sleep, remember?"

Yuu squirmed out of my arms and scurried off to Sasuke.

Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke lifted Yuu from the ground, "You think that I'll let her run off with the likes of you? I changed my mind… Sasuke Uchiha, I'm keeping my child a child!" He coughed.

"Is that really for you to decide?" Sasuke asked.

"If anyone has Ashi its Kabuto!" Orochimaru grinned at Sasuke.

"Who said I wanted her?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said, rushing to his aid as another coughing fit broke into the air.

"You should let Ashi decide for herself." Sasuke looked at me, "She is her own person."

I never imagine that I would turn out to have a claustrophobic episode like I did. The atmosphere was so tense that it felt like my fathers room was a tiny closet and that everyone was huddled around me and getting closer. I tried to get out of the room, but it felt like I was moving in slow motion.

"Ashi-Sama!" Isoroku shouted as I felt my legs give out from under me. I felt my head hit the floor rather hard, almost like I was being pushed down. My world had already darkened before I fell.

"Ashi!" Orochimaru and Sasuke both shouted at the same moment.

My eyes gently closed. I couldn't see out of them, and I didn't have any use of them. My hearing also gave out, and I was enveloped in silent darkness.

I woke, or reanimated to find myself lying in a hospital like bed. I sat up, abruptly.

"No!" I snapped, believing that I was in the leaf hospital again.

I looked around, expecting to see Sakura flying to my side, or Naruto and Sai trying to joke with each other.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

I flinched as I heard his voice.

The pain inched into my head, "Ow." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"You could have had a concussion… If Isoroku didn't step in and catch you."

"If only I was in a coma… All the sleep I want!" I smiled at him.

"Isoroku also passed out after he caught you." Sasuke said, looking down.

"What… Is he okay?" I asked.

"He didn't wake up yet."

I gasped, "I gotta help him! He'll die if I don't!"

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke said.

"No!" I snapped.

"You're wearing a hospital gown!" Sasuke said, pushing me back.

"I don't care!" I pushed past him.

"Ashi!" Sasuke said, following me down, with my clothing in his arms.

I had put Isoroku through to much stress. He felt my emotions and heard my thoughts on top of my own… He was prepared to face death again, but I probably wouldn't be able to summon him back a second time.

I ran through the halls, sensing his chakra trying to keep him alive and growing weaker and weaker. His pulse was getting lower.

"No!" I shouted, as I reached his room.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at me, "Thank you… Ashi-Taka… Kimimaro is in heaven waiting for-" His eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Isoroku!" The pain was unbearable; my heart felt like it was being squeezed.

I looked up to see Isoroku coughing up stale blood.

"You… Can't leave… me… alone!" I choked out, "Kimimaro promised that you'd protect me... Forever!"

"It's past my time." Isoroku whispered, "I can feel our bond breaking… It hurts you too, huh?"

"…Yes… Try to hold on…" I attempted to crawl across the room after I fell to my knees clutching my chest to ease the pain.

Isoroku looked up as if he was looking beyond the ceiling, "I have no regrets… and I… leave your heart to Sasuke…"

"I accept." Sasuke replied, leaning down to help me stand up.

He touched my shoulder and the pain flew into his body.

"What is this?" He snapped.

"Go Isoroku." I said, "… Forgive me for making you life hell the second time around."

"Hell felt more like heaven when I was with you…" Isoroku's heartbeat came to a halt and he exhaled one last time.

The pain faded from my chest, but Sasuke was still in pain. Isoroku had given him something through me… The bond had not been lost, but transferred.

"What's happening?" Sasuke hissed.

"My chakra and aura is fusing with yours… And yours fused with mine." I said staring at Isoroku's body, "We can now sense each others emotions and read each others thoughts… We are as close to one as two can get now."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped.

"You won't die because of my stress… Isoroku was just a soul in a reanimated corpse, so my feelings and pain could turn fatal for him." I wasn't crying anymore, "I don't know what he was thinking when he gave you that gift. I guess I never knew I didn't care for him, because I was borrowing his emotions."

Sasuke was sweating due to the pain, "How did this happen?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm hurting you aren't I? You're feeling my pain… You absorbed it all."

"It is a Kekkai-Genkai that my clan possesses… Enabling us to read peoples minds and emotions… We can share it with other non users to a degree, and you absorbed it with your Sharingan… Sucks really badly, don't it?"

"My Sharingan stole your jutsu?" Sasuke asked as the pain faded.

"No, it is using my jutsu, linking me to you."

I hugged Sasuke, "Why am I so naïve? Isoroku loved me and all this time I thought I loved him… I stole his feelings and used them as my own."


	19. Chapter 19

Isoroku's corpse was there, mocking me… I wanted to die, but instead I ended up killing the only person that I loved like a brother. And that sibling love wasn't even mine. I had stole Isoroku's emotions! Sasuke couldn't understand, he was in too much pain.

I couldn't take my eyes off Isoroku… He looked somewhat alive. It made me think that he would just wake up and smile at me laughing, and then being a Spaz when I commented on how horrid his laugh was.

"Ashi," Sasuke said.

I didn't even hear him. A moment passed.

"Ashi!" He started shaking my shoulders.

It took me forever to turn my head… My eyes slowly moved from my dead servant to Sasuke's pain stricken face.

"You need to go lay down…" Sasuke said as I slowly crept back into the real world and not my fake dimension or torment.

I blinked, and tried to focus… It felt like my head was numb.

"Get up." Sasuke said, pulling on my hand so I would stand.

I looked at the floor, as the numbness started to turn into a dull aching pain. I couldn't move, my muscles wouldn't allow it… I had been fine a few minutes before… I was talking and everything.

"Damn it! Ashi, stay there, I'll go get Kabuto!" Sasuke dropped my hand and power-walked out of the room.

I watched his feet as he left. I blinked again, and touched my head, wishing the pain would cease. I tried to speed up my breath… My heart wasn't functioning properly. It was beating slowly, and my breathing was too shallow. It felt like I was gasping for air.

"Ashi!" Kabuto ran through the doors, Sasuke closely behind him.

Kabuto put two fingers to my wrist and after a single moment, "This isn't good."

I tried to look up at Kabuto, but it felt like my head was stuck in place.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke snapped.

"She's in shock," Kabuto said bluntly, "Why did you let her out of the room?"

"She overpowered me." Sasuke seemed ashamed, "I couldn't hold her back."

Kabuto lifted me off the ground, "Ashi, can you hear me?" Kabuto asked.

I opened my mouth to speak and the words seemed to come out slowly slurred, "..K-kabuto, m-my hea-ad hurts..."

"I'm sure it does." Kabuto moved my head so I could see his face.

"Isoroku is dead." I said, "W-why?"

"You can't cheat death twice." Kabuto tried to smile but he couldn't.

I closed my eyes, "Am I s-supposssed to be sad?" I asked.

"… No," Kabuto replied, "You weren't one to like others…"

"Thanksss." My mind was numb again.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kabuto asked, "Your heart bothering you?"

"… Yeah. Isoroku gave me a gift." Sasuke's voice was sarcastic.

"Sssorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, now I know what you feel." Sasuke's voice was sympathetic.

"Ashi, what's your Kekkai Genkai called again?" Kabuto asked me, "When you slice your aura in half and share it?"

"So it is a Kekkai Genkai that she uses then?" Sasuke said.

"Ah! Kyoyu no Ki. To share in spirit." I couldn't lift my eyelids, but I felt Kabuto's aura shift like it did when he was thinking about human experimentation.

My mind finally shut down and induced a dreamless state of sleep.

It felt as if only a moment had passed, before I had opened my eyes again. I looked around, trying to decipher if what I had experienced was just a dream or a reality.

"My life is hell." I said to myself, as I decided that it wasn't a dream.

"…Yeah" Sasuke agreed.

I blinked, "Every part of my body is aching."

"You feel it too? I was just training." Sasuke was in a lousy mood.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, "You had to have known that I would feel it as well."

"I didn't know that… Actually, it's really odd that you have this jutsu in the first place."

"That dammed Isoroku, using MY Kekkai Genkai like this!" I tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable.

Sasuke chuckled.

"How can you even move?" I growled.

"Mew!" Yuu was cheerful, and decided to jump on my torso.

"Get her off, get her off, get her off!" I repeated.

"Hold on." Sasuke said, walking up from behind the bed, and lifting Yuu off of me.

"So, how do you feel?" Kabuto asked.

"… Ask that Uchiha over there!" I spat.

"Terrible I'm guessing." Sasuke replied.

"I see so Isoroku did use his power to switch the bond."

I gathered up my energy and sat up, the pain was terrible.

"S-Sasuke.. Get over here!" I hissed, "Let Kabuto hold Yuu for a minute."

Sasuke walked over to me after handing Yuu to Kabuto.

"Now take off your shirt." I said, biting into my index finger.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I gotta reverse my jutsu." I explained.

Sasuke took off his shirt and I drew a summoning circle over his heart with my blood.

"Summoning-no-jutsu!" I said placing my hands over the summoning blood circle.

Sasuke gasped as I pulled most of my chakra and aura from his and gave most of his back.

"I only partially reversed the jutsu," I said, "So I can help you out when you need me, and you can do the same when I need you."

Sasuke looked confused, as I gave him a relieved look.

"I'm not in any pain anymore!" I said smiling.

Kabuto had placed Yuu on the floor, and left the room.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "So how do you feel?"

"I'm disappointed in myself for not relying on my own feelings and killing the person who understood me the most." I sighed, "I even thought that the big brother and little sister bond that we shared was real… I never did like him at all."

Sasuke frowned, "I know that."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "But I fixed it, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess.." Sasuke looked almost angry, "Isoroku was a strange guy till the very end."

"Seems so… And I had no idea that my emotions were what killed him. He was a corpse to begin with, but having to deal with both sets of thoughts and emotions strained his body far too greatly than I imagined it would." I sighed and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

I seemed to get lost in the bottomless black of his eyes. I shivered and looked away.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a creep…" I muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like Kimimaro." I said.

"Like hell I am." Sasuke was being ironic, by sounding just like a man he'd never met.

I laughed. Yuu climbed up the side of the hospital cot, and hurried over to Sasuke.

"That WAS my cat." I grumbled.

Sasuke scratched Yuu behind the ears, and she purred, "They buried Isoroku about four days ago."

My eyes widened, " FOUR DAYS? I've been out for FOUR DAYS?"

Sasuke nodded, "Actually, about five."

"Five?" I snapped.

There was a knock on the door, "Sasuke," Kabuto opened the door, "Orochimaru wants to speak with you."

"Not without me!" I said, "I want to be reinstated as his body-guard."

"But you are not in good health, and mourning the death of your beloved servant!" Kabuto protested.

"I feel fine and my servant was already dead. Besides you know as well as I do, my father does not give a damn about me… If I am standing in the way of his precious immortality he will end my existence, and not even shed a single tear for me. He is a demon playing god."

Kabuto's palm connected with my face, hitting me.

"How dare you speak of your father like that!" Kabuto scolded, "You're the one who is supposed to standing up for him!"

"You're just hiding behind him." I said, "Your afraid that I will kill you if you don't have a shield."

"How dare you!" Kabuto said.

"How dare you!" I said in return, "You're the one who is tarnishing his name, putting these ideas in his head! You are a monster who will sink into the depths of hell like him!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at what I said.

"You insolent beast!" Kabuto said, "You think you know everything but you are completely wrong!"

"I'm not wrong! You are a coward hiding from your enemies by finding something they cannot destroy! You know nothing about my father! You only know what you cut up with your pretty little scalpels!"

Kabuto laughed, "You hate him don't you?"

I stopped yelling and smiled at him "With all my heart, because he is shielding you from your worst nightmare… Me."

"You are not a nightmare, just an obnoxious little kid!"

"Obnoxious am I?" I asked, grabbing his left hand, the thing closest to me.

Sasuke looked horrified when I broke his wrist with my strength alone.

"Now that was obnoxious… It broke like a toothpick."

"Lord Orochimaru will be angry!" Kabuto cradled his broken wrist with his right hand.

"Like hell he will!" I said with a grin almost as frightening as my fathers.

"A child of god…" Sasuke was staring at me as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, curiously.

"It was something Orochimaru told me. I just remembered it." Sasuke smiled warily, "He was talking about you."

I smiled at him, "No matter how hard I try people don't stop saying that about me… Kimimaro said that once too. That must be where Father got it from."

Kabuto glared at me, "Did you forget that you were summoned by Lord Orochimaru?"

"No," Sasuke replied, he hastily walked out of the room, "See you there, Ashi."

"Yes." I said.

Kabuto followed Sasuke out of the room still holding his broken wrist. I quickly took off that hospital gown slid on my clothing that I had bought at the leaf village. I grabbed my weapon pouch and ran to catch up to Sasuke, falling on my face only twice.


	20. Chapter 20: God Child with Demon Gifts

Orochimaru's coughing was sickening.. He would have coughing fits almost every five minutes.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said, "The time is coming sooner that you think… My-" He coughed, "Condition is worsening."

"But," I protested, "He isn't strong enough yet! Can't you at least wait another week?"

Sasuke glanced in my direction, and Orochimaru glared at me.

"Don't be selfish," Orochimaru said, "He isn't supposed to be your friend and you know it! You're just his body-guard till I need him!"

"But father!" I tried.

"You've been being selfish all this time… You are making him weak!" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

I took in deep breaths and began to speak, "My Kekkai Genka-" Orochimaru cut me off.

"It can be broken!" Orochimaru's words were cruel.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke snapped, "I will not become weak!" The hatred in Sasuke's voice made my skin crawl.

Orochimaru raised one eyebrow.

Sasuke continued, "I WILL kill Itachi! Ashi won't change anything… No matter what she does."

I frowned at Orochimaru, who was glaring at me.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called as he broke into another coughing fit.

A few seconds passed, "Where is he?" Orochimaru snapped.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Who knew that his wrist wasn't bendy… It broke like a twig with the slightest bit of pressure."

"You broke his wrist?" Orochimaru looked beyond angry.

I nodded, flinching away from his anger.

"Why?"

I didn't answer.

Sasuke looked astonished at how recessive I was being. It was hard to read it on his face, because the way he expressed his emotions. Most of them were bottled up inside, so you had to dig in order to reveal them.

He spoke for me, "Ashi was being harassed, so she did something about it."

Orochimaru was furious… Kabuto ran into the room, "Forgive me Lord Orochimaru, but it takes quite a long time to heal a broken bone."

Kabuto gave Orochimaru pills and shots to reduce the coughing attacks.

"Ashi doesn't belong to you, does she? Her safety was in Isoroku's hands, and Isoroku placed that in my hands before he died." Sasuke looked determined.

"You can't be sure of that, Isoroku was a lunatic." Orochimaru said.

"They were his some of last words." Sasuke glanced at me, "Am I correct?"

I nodded, remembering the pain of the broken bond.

"Ashi," Orochimaru said, "When the time comes… I want you to let Sasuke go."

"Yes father." I said.

"Don't forget that." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke stood and walked out the door, I followed closely behind him.

"So, how did you break Kabuto's wrist?" Sasuke asked.

The gentle sweetness in his voice made me dizzy, "I used my muscles."

Sasuke turned and looked at me, "You only weigh around seventy pounds! All you should be is skin and bones!"

"Did you forget that I am part Hawk? They're small!"

"Your only five feet tall!" Sasuke was confused.

"For your information, I am four foot nine inches." I muttered looking at the ground.

Sasuke laughed. We were already in his room. Yuu was waiting anxiously for Sasuke to pick her up.

I sighed, and looked at the wall.

Yuu bit deep into Sasuke's finger. I looked over to see Sasuke trying to pull Yuu off, but some her upper teeth were caught in his skin.

Sasuke groaned and glanced helplessly in my direction.

I smiled at him, "What did you do?"

"She just bit me for no reason whatsoever!" Sasuke said, as I pried Yuu off his finger.

"Animals aren't your thing are they?" I asked.

"They usually like me. But THAT over there is the devil!" Sasuke pointed at Yuu, who was trying to chase her tail.

"Maybe it's a dog.." I said, Yuu still chasing her tail.

"Dogs don't normally use litter-pans though." Sasuke said, standing up for the sake of Yuu's cat-hood.

~Sasuke~

Ashi looked at Sasuke, smiling. She sat down and held up one finger telling him to wait. She closed her eyes.

'A vision?' Sasuke asked himself, remembering her visions in the past.

He listened carefully, trying to hear if Ashi was breathing. He put his hand in front of her mouth… Nothing…

Ashi stopped breathing when she had a vision.

A moment passed, and Ashi gasped for air.

"… What are you planning to do to my father?" Ashi asked, "And then that water guy…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I'm stronger than him." Sasuke said aloud.

"So your Sharingan?" Ashi asked.

"Yes."

"And his dimension?"

Sasuke nodded, "After, will you go with me?"

"I have to." Ashi smiled.

"No, you don't have to."

"Then I want to!" Ashi's smile made his heart race.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor and onto the bed with him. One of his hands gently held her cheek.

"Sas-" He pressed his lips to hers and a beautiful feeling rang through him.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes "Thank you" The gentle in his own voice surprised even himself.

Ashi opened her eyes, and Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her again, pulling back only to find her hands at the nape of his neck pulling him back to her lips.

She had her eyes closed, and her mouth in a wondrous position that enticed Sasuke to continue. He let her lips touch his then he pushed in farther. He wouldn't just settle with a peck this time like she wanted to, he moved his lips against hers till she joined him… Almost in the proper synch.

"S-Sasuke?" She whimpered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why is this all I can do for you?" She was crying.

Almost hiccupping, making him smile.

"You work to much as it is." Sasuke smiled at her, and chuckled when she rubbed he eyes.

"I don't like you anymore." Ashi growled.

Sasuke smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry."

He thought it was cute when she rolled her eyes, but Ashi only did it occasionally as opposed to Sakura who used roll her eyes every time Naruto spoke to her.

Sasuke sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

Ashi was trying to scratch behind Yuu's ear the way Sasuke did, but it wasn't working.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "You start from the bottom of the ear." He moved her hand towards the bottom of Yuu's ear and Yuu brushed up against Ashi's hand, purring.

"See?" Sasuke asked, and Ashi nodded.

She smiled again, and then Yuu nipped her finger.

"I blame you." Ashi said to Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled.

"I know."

~Ashi~

I ate with Sasuke that night and not with Father and Kabuto like usual, my father was still angry with me and if I upset him anymore I could have worsened his condition. Plus Kabuto was on my bad side, and had healed his broken wrist before I could make sure it stayed broken.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he noticed that I was picking at my food.

"Yeah… It isn't as sweet as I like it to be."

"I don't like sweet things." Sasuke looked at me apologetically.

"I can barely live without them." I smiled, "But I can suppress the urge for cake.. Right?"

Sasuke chuckled, "If you say so."

I disdainfully devoured the rice-balls… But Sasuke rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek, which I say was completely uncalled for…

I sat down to start my nightly shift, but Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was pointing at his bed… I assumed the worst.

"I-I can't!" I said.

Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder, "It won't hurt."

I shivered, "Bu-" He cut me off.

"I promise," He pulled on my shoulder.

Terror hit me, "I'm not ready!"

Sasuke looked at he confused, "…What?"

I closed my eyes as he made me lay on the bed.

"Why are you shaking?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm scared." I said.

A full minute passed then Sasuke started laughing, "You idiot!"

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"I swear I won't do that to you." Sasuke wiped tears from his eyes.

I sighed in relief, "You promise?"

"I promise." Sasuke smiled at me, calming down.

I began to try to sit up, but when I did Sasuke stopped me, "Go put on your pajamas,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I said so." Sasuke looked happy his coolness would disguise it in the eyes of others.

~Sasuke~

He didn't like waiting, especially for someone as clueless as Ashi, even though she was adorable in his eyes.

Her light voice, matched her physical characteristics perfectly. However, she was not what she appeared to be… She looked like a useless little girl with a poor fashion sense, but she was ruthlessly strong. She had demonstrated her strength earlier when she snapped Kabuto's arm like it was a twig and without the use of chakra. It amazed Sasuke that she lost her cool like that… She was so angry, and he had never seen her like that. She had reason to be angry but none that would give her the right to break Kabuto's wrist.

Sasuke sighed as he waited.

"Sasuke?" Kabuto's voice rang as the door opened.

"What?" Sasuke asked, Kabuto was annoying in the eyes of many.

Kabuto cleared his throat, "Ashi.. Does she hate me?" Kabuto looked like a scared puppy.

"… Yeah." Sasuke replied, "Did you know that she could do that to people?"

"Hate?"

"No, break them like they were nothing?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru wants to use her as a vessel when she was younger.. She is incredible, but the ritual didn't work on her."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm different." Ashi stepped into the room, "I'm not a tailed beast, yet I heal like one and am almost as strong as one. Father went into the Akatsuki to find out if they would know what I am."

Kabuto spoke, "And what they told him was: 'Every thing but Immortal,'…"

Ashi finished "…'She is but child of god… What a twisted and sickening fate awaits her'."

Sasuke looked confused, "The Akatsuki?"

She looked him in the eyes seriously, "Your brother told my father that."

Sasuke's eyes filled with hate, "He's decided your future now, too?"

"Yeah… My life will be hell till I die… And then I choose whether to go to hell or not,"

~Ashi~

I was crying as I spoke.

Kabuto grinned at me and Sasuke noticed, "Get out Kabuto!" Sasuke patted the bed, and I slowly walked over when Kabuto left.

I sat down and Sasuke put his forehead to mine, "He will not decide your fate… If anyone does, it's you."

Sasuke's lips connected to mine, "Will you sleep in my bed with me?"

I felt my face redden and I looked away, "As long as you kiss me again."

Sasuke's hand gently took my chin and he turned my face so it faced his. He smiled, closed his eyes and leant forward. I closed my eyes and met his lips with mine, almost harmony.

One of Sasuke's hands held my head, and the other my upper-back, I put both of my hands at the nape of his neck, sinking into the kiss. He pulled back, breathing hard, letting me get some air. After a little less than twenty seconds, Sasuke pushed back into the kiss.

It was sweet… His lips and breath was sweet.

His tongue pressed against my teeth, requesting permission to deepen the kiss even more. His tongue was soon in my mouth, exploring… And I joined pushing my tongue into his. We both pulled away.

"There." He said panting, "I kissed you, now please sleep."

He flopped down, and pulled me down forcefully.

"Don't!" I said as he pulled me close to him.

He tensed, "Are you hiding a kunai?"

I giggled nervously, "Um I'm on my shift."

Sasuke reached up my shirt for the kunai.

"No.." I said, "Don't,"

"Relax." Sasuke's voice was gentle again. He grabbed hold of the kunai and tucked it under the mattress.

"You perv!" I whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke muttered, "If I was being a pervert I would have taken of your shirt to get the Kunai."

I shivered at the thought, "I would beat the hell out of you"

Sasuke laughed, "I bet you would.."

I closed my eyes, "If you want me to take off my shirt just ask, I would do anything for the man I love."

Sasuke squeezed my small body tighter against his, "I don't know what I feel for you yet." Sasuke admitted, "I guess I'm just spoiling you."

"I understand… You can feel whatever you want towards me. The meaning of my existence is still unclear, but as long as I am alive I will keep you safe."

"And vice-versa for me." Sasuke closed his eyes and his breathing became shallow as he slept.

And after a while I fell asleep as well. My head was at the base of his throat, and his chin was just above head.

I didn't dream of Kimimaro, but of Sasuke… I didn't even think of the scar on my palm created by Kimimaro or the scar Isoroku left over my heart, but the mentally scarred man who's arms I slept in.


	21. Chapter 21: The Stench

I opened my eyes to see if I could find what I hated the most, and it was there. The blinding light from the outside of a window. Birds chirping, mocking me and beckoning for me to join them… They reminded me of the outdoors… Fresh air… a place where I could ignore the screaming of prisoners and the stench of blood that was so thick you could taste it.

We had moved to a different hide-out. We were in the hidden Sound, Our hideout looked like a farm house, but it was anything but. This place was used for experimentation. Kabuto was creating a new medicine, because the medication he was giving Orochimaru was losing its effect. Kabuto was also developing a type of steroid so that Sasuke could get stronger faster than usual.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, he had knocked me onto the floor during a sparring match.

"I'm just tired." I said, "I haven't fought anyone in a while… Wasn't the last time a few years ago?" I was trying to remember when I had rescued Sasuke from the rebel kidnappers that were trying to bring him back to the leaf.

Sasuke shivered at the memory, "You killed them back then.. Right?"

I looked down in shame, "I got carried away."

Sasuke assumed a sparring pose, "You ready?"

I nodded, "… Yeah," I stood and also assumed a battle pose.

He lunged forward, activating his chidori. I dodged his hand as he went for my throat. As I jumped back he grabbed my leg and forced me to the ground.

I pulled out a kunai, and threw it at his face. He caught it, and streamed the chidori through it.

"Damn," I whispered, as he let go of my leg, and tried to stab me with the chidori.

I used my size to my advantage, by jumping off his face and landing carefully on the ground.

"What was that for?" Sasuke groaned and rubbed his sore forehead.

"You were gonna stab me!" I exclaimed, "I had to!"

"Not by jumping on my face!" Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Sorry,"

Sasuke darted after me, again I took advantage of my size and sprang onto his back, jumping behind him and successfully hitting him in the shoulder with a kunai.

Sasuke pulled the kunai from the back of his shoulder and pulled out his snake blade.

I winked at him as he streamed the chidori through that too.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Sasuke said, "I WILL win!"

I snorted, then covered my mouth in shock. Sasuke rolled his eyes and charged forward.

"You need to quit rushing," I said, "Analyze the situation… It may not seem so, but with my size I have the advantage." I jumped up in the air and threw another kunai.

"Have analyzed the situation, and you are right…" He sliced the kunai in half with the sword, "You have the advantage when you're in the air."

"I told you!"

Sasuke formed a set hand signs.

"Crap!" I said, I had jumped back into the air.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a stream of fire tat rolled into a giant ball in only a second.

"No!" I shouted as I started to fall back to the ground.

The skin on my ankles started to burn. I used a simple escape jutsu to avoid the flame.

"Uncle," I called, "You win already!"

"But I'm not done!" Sasuke said.

"But I need Kabuto to heal my ankles!" I protested, trying to stand up.

"You didn't dodge properly?" Sasuke asked.

"The fire got to close to me… I have a weaker pain tolerance than you do, you know."

Sasuke walked through the smoke, "Can you at least stand up? Let me see."

I winced as he touched my ankles, "Don't do that!"

Sasuke smiled, "Normally you're crying by now."

"Am not!" I protested.

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, and I shook my head 'no'.

"Want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just go get Kabuto!" I hissed, "I'm not going anywhere near that room!"

Sasuke nodded, and left.

The room I was referring to was where all the screaming was coming from. It was where Kabuto did wicked and cruel experiments on people. The stench on blood was so abundant in that room, that I would get nauseous because of it.

'I'm going to puke' I thought to myself as the stench of blood increased.

"Where is she?" Kabuto snapped as he got closer to the door.

I sighed, as Kabuto ran to my side.

"You have a very weak pain tolerance for a ninja..." Kabuto automatically started healing my ankles.

"...I know," I rolled my eyes.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, "You shouldn't use fire against her. She could get hurt."

"You are only concerned, because you want to cut me up some more!" I hissed.

"So what?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "I have 'Protection' from you."

"Kabuto," Sasuke was glaring, "Just heal her and leave."

"Lord Orochimaru said that I could study her healing powers and create a better growth steroid for you."

"I won't use drugs to get stronger." Sasuke didn't lift his glare.

Kabuto flinched, then showed Sasuke a menacing grin.

I cleared my throat, "How about we just call it a day... I can heal on my own now." I stood up and Sasuke chuckled.

"I told you I wasn't going to get stronger if I didn't break my limits."

I sighed, "Go train with someone else... I'm going to talk with my father."

"I'll come with you." Kabuto said, "Its almost time to give him his medication."

"Whatever." I muttered, starting to walk away.

"I'll see you when your shift starts." Sasuke said

I waved, and then walked out, following Kabuto.

We were walking for quite a long time... The stench of blood increased.

"Lord Orochimaru has been getting alot worse, he may use Sasuke anyday now, unless I use you to develop a new medication." Kabuto flashed a grin in my direction.

"I-I Can't!" I protested.

"What about Lord Orochimaru... Sasuke could die in a few days if you don't do anything about it."

"That place scares me!" I squeaked my words into the atmospere like a terror striken little girl.

"Now Now, Is that the real Ashi? Everyone thought you were stronger than this."

He was toying with my mind, and I was believing it.

"I am, I am!" I shouted, "It's just I ca-" He cut me off.

"Why won't you be strong... Wouldn't Sasuke want that."

"He does, Bu-"

"You aren't being very strong... Are you?"

"No, but I'-"

"A weak little girl? Or are you better than that?"

"I'm... I-I-"

"You don't know? How can you not? I find it a simple question," Kabuto grinned, "I am weak and will kill those I love by being a child, or i am strong ad will protect them by sacrificing myself... You must have an answer."

"I don-"

"You have no answer? So you are a child, aren't you."

"I didn't say that!"

"Why won't you give me an answer... Weak people don't answer,"

"I'm not weak! I will protect him!"

"...So what's your answer?"

"I'll do it... But.."

"I will tell Sasuke and send you love." Kabuto took my hand and opened the door that I was dreading.

"What's wrong... Change your mind?" I was feeling light-headed, and Kabuto's tricks made in yours.

"No!" I protested, "It stinks!"

Kabuto soon had me on an operating table out cold.

~Sasuke~

"Orochimaru?" He snapped, "Where's Ashi?"

Orochimaru coughed, "I don't know... Don't bother me."

"She isn't at her post!" Sasuke was only thinking of the worst.

'She was ambushed, A band Of perverts found her and over powered her...'

Orochimaru preformed a hand sign... Sasuke waited.

A second passed and then Orochimaru opened his eyes, "She's with Kabuto at the moment... Earlier he asked me if her could experiment using Ashi."

"Damn!" Sasuke burst through the doors, "He has her!"

He couldn't get there fast enough. At full speed, it felt like he was only walking. He prayed that he wasn't to late... He slammed open the door.

"Ashi?" He called, only to find Kabuto stepping out of a silver door carrying a tray of bloody scalpels.

"What?... Where's Ashi?" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't worry, she's okay... Should be waking up soon."

Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by the collar of his shirt, "I'll kill you if you've hurt her!"

"She's in there," Kabuto pointed to the door her had just walked out of.

Sasuke dropped Kabuto and ran through the door.

Kabuto chuckled, "Careful Uchiha-san, you may enjoy what you see!'" Soon after he spoke he broke into laughter.

Ashi was lying on a metal table, almost lifeless... Strapped down. Her stomach moved when she breathed.. but only faintly.

She was shirtless, and Sasuke rushed to her side.

"I healed her so she didn't receive stitches." Kabuto said, "She offered to be used for the sake of your progress."

Sasuke unbuckled the straps and pulled her into his arms, and swiftly left the room. Kabuto waved, before closing himself back in the room where horrors took place.

He sat on his bed, cradling her in his arms, humming slightly.

She warily opened her eyes, and looked into his, "I didn't choose heaven..."

He smiled and hugged her, "It feels more like hell."

Ashi smiled slightly back, "You're... angry with me?"

"...Yeah," Sasuke hid his happiness with his anger, "I didn't say you could do that."

"Sorry," She closed her eyes.

Sasuke leant down and kissed her forehead.

Ashi opened her eyes, "I'm beginning to like being chopped up."

~Ashi~

With the loss of blood I felt so weak... Sasuke was holding me in his arms like I was going to die, and I was SO~OO tired.

It took my a few seconds to realize that I was wearing no shirt. My eyes widened, and I started to squirm.

"Don't look!" I cried, and he just stared into my eyes.

"Why not?"

"I'm too tired to fight back."

Sasuke glared at me, "I have no intention of doing THAT!"

"But…" I whimpered.

"I couldn't do that… You're beautiful."

I closed my eyes, "I'm not…Your lying."

"No, I can't lie to you."

My mind wandered, and I drifted into a deep slumber.

'How can he not hate my ugly body, All I am is scars and bruises… Isoroku and Kimimaro detested looking at it.' I sighed as I sat on a boating dock, staring at the beautiful colors of the sky.

I laughed as my words echoed in my dream world, 'Kimimaro and I were the experimental test subjects… that was when Kimimaro embraced me for the first time..'

I remembered the words and recited them aloud, "Both Sasuke and Kimimaro said this to me" I smiled, 'I don't know I guess I'm just spoiling you…'

"Are you coming?" Kimimaru asked, standing before the light.

"As much as I want to… I have to stay with Sasuke." I smiled at him.

"I see.. So you are disobeying Orochimaru."

"My father is a demon… And Someday I might have to join him in the fiery pits of hell to burn for all eternity."

"Are you scared?"

"Not anymore." I stood and walked over to Kimimaro, who pulled me into a hug.

"Don't die yet… It's too late for me, but you can save Orochimaru."

"Thank you for giving me Sasuke…" Kimimaru faded with the light and I sat down.

I looked at the scar on my hand… Everything was unreal.

"Why won't I wake up?" I asked myself.


	22. Chapter 22

~Suigetsu~

It had been almost a year since Suigetsu had his feet on the ground and walking. A familiar presence drifted into the room.

"What are you doing here, Eh?" Suigetsu projected his voice through the experimental tube he was detained in.

"I have a proposition.." Sasuke said, "I wish to make a four man cell to help achieve my goal."

"Itachi, Eh?" Suigetsu asked, wondering why he was being selected.

"Orochimaru is dead," Sasuke's voice was dark and cool, "You're free now."

The snake blade smashed the side of the tube, causing Suigetsu to seep out in his liquid form.

~Sasuke~

He was worried about Ashi, and the fact that she wouldn't wake up... He wasn't going to leave her alone to die, he was going to ask Suigetsu to join him and then go get her. Her stress made his heart hurt.

"She's crying, again..." Sasuke said, hating the fact that he could sense her damned emotions.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked, emerging from the water.

"N-no one." Sasuke turned his head, embarrassed that he had actually talked to himself.

"Ah, You're body-guard must be angry at you for murdering her father." Suigetsu grinned mischievously.

"She would probably be overjoyed to here that I killed him.. Or absorbed him."

"So she's sick?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't care whether she is healthy or not!" Sasuke snapped losing his cool, "She doesn't mean anything."

"So she used her Kekkai Genkai on you?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu in shock, "How did you know about it?"

"Ashi and I were once comrades... That reminds me. Is she still all scarred up on her chest, eh?"

Sasuke nodded, "So you've seen them too?"

"Her big bo-" Sasuke cut him off.

"So she really is that clumsy."

"Yeah. so what about this group, Eh?"

"We will work together to hunt down Itachi... Ashi will be free to do as she pleases as long as she remains my body-guard."

"So you need protection still?" Suigetsu asked, jumping behind Sasuke and holding his finger to his head like it was a gun.

"No.."

"You're vulnerable right now!" Suigetsu said.

"So what? Do you really want Ashi to get hurt?"

"Gotta point, but lets get this clear... You're not my boss, If anyone is it's gonna be me, Eh?"

"You are free to do as you please, just remember that I will do ANYTHING to achieve revenge."

"Whatever." Suigetsu stretched, "Where is Ashi anyway?"

"Put some clothes on before we go get her."

"Is she that bad?" Suigetsu asked.

"She won't wake up..." Sasuke's voice was cold, hiding his sadness.

"So you're worried, hn?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke took a few seconds before his reply, "... No.."

Suigetsu found some clothing and made a decent wardrobe out of it.

Sasuke became impatient and left before Suigetso was ready.

'What's wrong with her?' Sasuke thought to himself, 'Why does my heart burn.'

He clutched his chest due to the pain and started running.

"Wait up!" Suigetsu called, but Sasuke ignored him and ran faster.

He slammed the door open to a frightening sight.. Ashi clutching her chest, still asleep.

Yuu was loyally laying at her side, unwilling to leave.

"Ashi!" Sasuke shouted, rushing to her side as well.

Her arms flailed in the air and she started to scream.

More pain seeped into Sasuke's chest. He held her wrists down, but she still squirmed, and built up the strength to fling him across the room and directly into the wall.

He groaned as he fell to the floor.

"I never imagined it was THIS bad!" Suigetsu shouted.

Sasuke watched as Suigetsu approached her. Suigetsu wrapped her in his arms. She flailed and water splashed from Suigetsu's body.

"No!" She snapped, her eyes flying open.

Suigetsu was thrown to the floor.

"Sasuke?" She was in complete terror

~Ashi~

The darkness became my worst enemy, "Sasuke?" I repeated.

I felt his arms wrap around me, protecting me from my fears.

"Sorry, I was thrown into the candle." Sasuke apologized.

"Are you okay, princess?" Suigetsu asked.

"Water guy!" I exclaimed, pushing away from Sasuke.

Suigetsu coughed, "And I was thrown onto the floor... Stupid!"

"S-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Don't ever do that again." Sasuke said, "Don't ever wander away without my permission."

"Yes" I said.

Sasuke had me slung over his back like a sack of potatoes, Suigetsu was carrying Yuu.

I sighed, and closed my eyes again.

"So who's gonna be in this group of yours, Eh?" Suigetsu asked

"Karin and Juugo."

"I hate Karin!" Suigetsu whined, "She's despicable!"

"I hadn't noticed, and I could make use of her abilities."

My eyes flashed to Suigetsu's face, "She hates me more than you, you know." I said.

Suigetsu chuckled, "She's obsessed with getting you out of her way."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She's jealous, because she spends too much time with you." Suigetsu grinned.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said, "How is she jealous?"

"She likes you!" Suigetsu and I said at the same time.

"I don't feel anything towards her.." Sasuke said, pondering the thought.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "So... What's your relationship."

I flinched as Sasuke started to speak, "We don't really have one, I just owe her for saving my life repeatedly and protecting it for so long"

I frowned. Suigetsu noticed.

"So Ashi, Wanna go out?"

Sasuke tensed.

"I-I Can't!" I stuttered as Sasuke stopped walking.

"Not even a date?" Suigetsu grinned at me.

"No." Sasuke hissed, "Her duty is to protect me... Not abandoned me."

"So there is a relationship between you two!" Suigetsu frowned, "Are you trying to hide it?"

I shifted my gaze to the ground, "If he wants a relationship with me I will accept, even if I have no feelings for him."

Sasuke shivered.

"But you do have feelings for him, right?"

I stared at the back of Sasuke's head, "I love him."

"I see, and Sasuke doesn't feel the same way?"

Sasuke rejoined the conversation, "I have feelings for Ashi, but I don't know how to name them. It could be love... Or it could be something like pity."

"I see" Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke, "So you do like her, Eh? I thought so..."

I rested my head on top of Sasuke's, "Where is Zabuza-San's grave?"

"A little further, just over this hill and passed a bridge." Sasuke replied.

"I'll go on ahead!" Suigetsu started to jog.

"I can walk you know!" I said.

"And I won't let you. You're still sick."

"I am not!" I protested, "If you're ambushed we'll both get killed."

"I said no." Sasuke scared me, but I guess I deserved it for flinging him into the wall earlier that day.

Sasuke made it up the hill and stopped in front of the bridge, staring at the title.

"The great Naruto bridge, huh?" He asked himself.

"Are they talking about-?" He cut me off.

"...Yeah.."

I looked up at the sign as well, trying to remember what had happened there... Zabuza was killed there, and Sasuke helped take him down, while Naruto was stupid and messed most of his plans up and nearly cost Sasuke his life.

"Got it!" Suigetsu ran up to us with the blade, "It's really heavy, but it's worth it."

"Lets go." Sasuke said.

"Who's next?" I asked, not trying to be annoying.

"The closest one." Sasuke replied.

"Karin?" Suigetsu asked, "Dammit!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Please?" I said, growing impatient.

"No." Sasuke's voice was blank.

"Put me down!" I started to squirm.

"I said no."

I sighed, "I'll stay right here and wait!"

"Fine." Sasuke gave up and lowered me to the floor, "You're still weak from Kabuto's experimentation, so don't over do it."

"Okay." I said, lying down in the grass.

Sasuke smiled, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" I asked.

"Face it Ashi… You're extremely clumsy." Suigetsu butted in.

"I know." I sighed.

Sasuke had already started walking away before Suigetsu had noticed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I didn't feel like my legs were a part of me.. They moved, but it didn't feel right.

"Ashi?" A familiar voice asked.

"Go away." I grumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Where's Sasuke-Kun?" It was Sai.

"Who should I know?" I snapped, "I'm tired."

"Why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"Go away!" I hissed, "I'm on a mission."

"From who?"

"That damn old hag you call a Hokage!" I grumbled, opening my eyes.

I had to shield them from the blinding sun.

"Oh, I forgot1" Sai sat down next to me.

"No! You have to go!" I said.

"Where is Yuu?" Sai asked.

Speaking of the little devil she came running right to Sai, jumping right over me.

"You let her wander off?" Sai asked.

"No one of my comrades has with her…Take her home with you, will-" I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"I never am, now go away.. Don't bother me."

"I'm going back to the leaf.." Sai said, "My mission is over."

"Take the cat as a parting gift."

"I knew I'd see you again, even if it was only briefly." Sai smiled, "Goodbye."

I watched Sai leave and a part of my wanted to go with him… Back to the place I despised. He took Yuu. She was out of my way and tearing at my heart as she left.

~Sasuke~

Karin leaned closer and closer towards Sasuke's face.

"Get back," He tried to push her away.

"I'll go." Karin said, "We can complete your goal together." She took her glasses off.

Suigetsu sliced through the door and walked through.

"C-mon Sasuke." Suigetsu said, "If she won't join then we have no reason to just hang around."

"Actually she decided to join." Sasuke said.

"I did not!" Karin snapped, "I have urgent business to attend to around where you guys will be!"

Sasuke smiled slightly, wondering why Karin and Ashi were so similar.

"Lets' go." Sasuke said.

~Ashi~

"What is she doing here?" Karin snapped.

"Nice to see you too." I said, still lying on the grass.

"Where's Yuu?" Sasuke asked.

"Who the hell is Yuu?" Karin demanded to know.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Sasuke's lover."

Karin's jaw dropped and her face went pale. A few seconds past.

"Actually Karin," I said, "Yuu is a pet cat that he helped take care of.. And I sent her off with a shinobi friend from the leaf that I ran into today."

Sasuke looked displeased with my answer.

"He only said 'hi' and I made him take the cat back with him!" I spazzed.

Sasuke chuckled, "Makes you sound guilty."

I sighed and stood up, only to fall back to the ground.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't walk." I frowned.

"Why is it always you get 'hurt' whenever Sasuke is near and need to be carried?" Karin asked.

"From what I heard Ashi was being used as Kabuto's new specimen." Suigetsu frowned at me, "You put up with them. I couldn't."

"It's what I do!" I attempted to hide my fear with joy.

Sasuke reached out for my hand, "Let's go." He said.

"Okay." He pulled me up by my hand, and held me up for a few seconds.

Karin looked ready to kill someone.

"Better?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled, "I think so."

Sasuke let go of my hands, and started to walk. I forced my legs to follow after him.

Suigetsu chuckled and Karin sighed.

"This way!" Karin said, reaching for Sasuke's hand so she could pull him around.

Sasuke moved his hand instantly from her reach.

We eventually made it to the hide-out. An army of cell mates ran for us.

Sasuke looked at Karin, "Which one's Juugo?"

Karin sensed the crowd, "Not there."

"Suigetsu don't kill them." Sasuke said.

"Kill joy." Suigetsu muttered.

I smiled, and then leaped into the air.

"Cheater!" Suigetsu said as I landed lightly on his shoulder.

"No killing" I said just before I jumped back away from the crowd of mutants.

"Look after Karin." Sasuke rushed into the fight.

"You've gotten stronger." Karin said, "But you're freakish strength won't win over Sasuke!" She spat at me like a Cobra snake.

I chuckled nervously, "It freaked him out…" I then attempted to intimidate her by glaring at her, "He won't fall for a stalker like you either."

"Oh, really?" Karin asked.

"He isn't the kind of person you think he is." I said.

"And what kind is he?"

"He's the caring kind… Who hides his emotions because they only cause him pain, and bring on destruction..."

Karin glared at me, "You're a liar, he is cool, and hides his emotions to be attractive."

I laughed out-loud when she said that. I had known Sasuke longer then she had… I was his body-guard. The only reason I was protecting her was because Sasuke told me too.

I shaped the chakra out of my hand to form a 'Kunai-like' weapon, that didn't exactly leave my hand.

One of the mutants that my father and Kabuto had created lunged for Karin. I carefully stabbed the thing in the shoulder. The man's curse mark pulled back into its marking on the man's temple as he fell to the ground.

"I could have taken him!" Karin spazzed at me.

"You were to busy drooling over Sasuke…" I muttered.

"Lady Tijiru?" The man asked.

"Yes?" I asked, "You're not going to attack me again are you?"

"I didn't recognized you.. You look like you've gotten shorter,"

"Don't remind me." I sighed.

He chuckled, "So you finally achieved your goal?"

"No, Sasuke Uchiha killed my father.." I smiled.

"Ashi lets go." Sasuke said, looking back at me.

"Yes." I said, "I'll be right there. Go on ahead."

"Don't kill anyone." Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So," I said, healing the man's arm with the beginner's medical ninjutsu that I knew.

"Thank you, Milady." The man said, "To think that you achieved your goal so fast."

"I know… I still hope that Sasuke didn't do what I thought he did to end my father."

"That would be bad."

"Tell your wife I said 'hi' and give the kids humongous hugs for me." I smiled widely, and the man wrapped me into a hug.

"Thank you, I will." He let go, and I quickly ran into the entrance.

The place was a lot larger than it was the last time I was there… It was proof that I had gotten shorter. I blamed Kabuto.

I started to wander around, in search of the others.. Wishing that I was a midget bloodhound, instead of a midget person…

"Damn." Suigetsu said, starting to pace.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked politely sneaking up on him from behind.

I jumped on his back, "I asked you a question."

"Get off, you're heavy!"

"I am not. Your sword is heavier than I am!"

"Is not." Suigetsu started to swat at me.

"Fine." I muttered, jumping back down.

"Karin tricked me and separated me from them."

"You idiot!" I snapped, "Now I gotta save Sasuke from that toad!"

"You really are cruel."

I glared at him, "I should kill you for this."

"I doubt it." Suigetsu said.

I laughed, "Liar."

Suigetsu smiled sheepishly, "We better go."

We began to run through the halls, as fast as we could.

I ran faster when I saw Sasuke's back. Sadly my short legs got the better of me and sent me flying. When I hit the ground I skidded across the hall on my stomach.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, reaching his hand out to help me up.

"I guess." I took his hand and let him pull me up.

"How can you be so clumsy?"

"I'm not a good shinobi like you." I mumbled.

"I've seen you take out hundreds of people with just your sheer strength alone… If you added a jutsu to that strength you'd have to be a forbidden weapon of mass destruction."

"I am a weapon of mass destruction," I reminded him.

"I'll open the door." Karin said, unlocking the bolts and keys.

"No." Sasuke said, pushing her out of the way.

As soon as the door opened, Sasuke was slammed against the wall opposite the door.

"Sasuke!" Karin snapped, "You alright." I knew he was unharmed.

"Ashi, you could have protected him!" Karin nagged.

"But then Sasuke would be mad at me."

The dust cleared, and Sasuke had successfully blocked Juugo's insanely powerful punch.

Karin's jaw dropped.

"Kill!" Juugo shouted.

"I only want to talk." Sasuke said, "I'm not here to attack you."

"What, another copy of me? I'll kill every copy no matter who it is!" Juugo had lost his mind.

"Juugo!" I said, "If you want a fight, fight me."

Juugo looked at me, "I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" He sprang at me.

I quickly formed the snake and tiger signs, "striking shadow snake!"

Snakes emerged out of my arms and lunged at Juugo. They wrapped around his arms and legs, disabling any movement.

"Damn Tijiru!" He shouted, "GO DIE ALREADY!"

"Sasuke wants to speak with you… Be a good boy and listen."

Juugo shook his head, "I'll kill him." He managed to fight against my snakes, and the summoning jutsu broke.

Suigetsu saved the day by jumping in and attempting to slice into Juugo, distracting him.

Juugo blocked the executioner's blade, "See Sasuke he won't listen!" Suigetsu shouted.

I glanced at Sasuke who looked annoyed. Sasuke summoned a better form of the shadow snake, and made the two idiots who were currently fighting immobilized.

"I'll kill the both of you if I have too." Sasuke growled.

I chuckled.

"Sasuke you're so cool!" Karin squealed jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

Sasuke ignored the both of us and stepped forward, "Juugo I only want to talk,"

Juugo's personality flipped, as Sasuke's jutsu deteriorated.

His head snapped around, looking at his surroundings, and running back into his cell.

"Lock the doors!" He cried, "I don't want to hurt anybody!"

"Juugo!" I tried to reason.

"What just happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"I can't go anywhere without Kimimaro!" Juugo's fear was so obvious.

"Our Kimimaro is dead." I said.

"Go away Ashi!" Juugo said, "I don't want to hurt you too!"

"But Sasuke can protect me."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Juugo asked, "He's here?"

"He wants to ask you something."

"I'll speak to him." Juugo said.

"Juugo let me be you prison, I will make sure you won't hurt anyone and still have your freedom."

Without hesitation, Juugo asked me, "Is he as strong as Kimimaro?"

I answered without hesitations, "Yes!"

Juugo slowly opened the door, "I'll go with you then."

Juugo squeezed me into a hug, "I knew... I knew we had lost him." Juugo's tears stained my shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"But we have Sasuke now… Right?"

I smiled and hugged him back, "Right."


End file.
